Dealing With The Devil
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: Daniel has fought for balance, for his life, and now he must fight the biggest battle ever. For his soul! Can Mr. Miyagi help save him or is Daniel lost forever?
1. Prologue

**Dealing with the Devil**

**A/N: I love Karate Kid and Ralph Macchio and I had idea I wanted to try out, so this fic is that idea. Selling one's soul to the devil was inspired from Ralph's movie Crossroads. I thought it would be interesting if Daniel accidently sold his soul and Mr. Miyagi had to train him, so Daniel can fight to win it back. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**I sadly don't own Karate Kid!**

Prologue

He had him beat. There was no way to win this. Daniel LaRusso had finally been defeated!

His opponent was stronger and faster. He knew all of Daniel's tricks. He was Daniel!

Daniel was facing himself. An older stronger demon possessed version of himself. What Daniel will become if he didn't win today.

He lay injured on the ground. His body bruised and bloodied, his muscles screaming. He had to get up, but he didn't want to. Daniel wanted to stay down. Mr. Legba was grinning triumphantly. He would gain another soul.

The crowd was in a frenzy. There was cheers and boos for the older Daniel. And then for Daniel there were pleas for him to get up.

Amongst the crowd was Heather, the girl he was falling for, who was in tears. She clung to Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi. He stood in silence. Daniel knew he wanted him to get up. He wanted Daniel to least try. Try to fight for his soul, but Daniel had tried. And he failed. He failed Mr. Miyagi. He failed Heather. And more importantly he failed himself.

Daniel looked down in defeat.

"Had enough kid?" yelled Mr. Legba.

Daniel looked up. He faced his older self. There was hate in his eyes. Daniel shuddered at the coldness and hatred that burned in his older self's eyes. No that won't be him! Daniel wouldn't let that happen!

"Had enough kid?" Mr. Legba taunted again.

"NO!" Daniel screamed as he pushed himself up.

**A/N: So should I continue? R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for a favorite and a review! This story will hopefully come out quicker than my others, since it's such a blast to write. Also even though I liked the third, this fic takes place instead of the third. But, you will see some familiar faces from the third movie in here! **

**I still don't own Karate Kid, though I would really like to.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Daniel

"Hey Mr. Miyagi I got the mail," Daniel said as he walked into the room.

Miyagi looked up from his bonsai he was trimming at his student. He simply nodded a response and continued working on the baby tree as Daniel-san calls it.

"Alright here's your mail," Daniel continued setting down Miyagi's, "And this is mine."

The boy had one envelope in his hand. Daniel-san sat down next to him and began to read his mail. Miyagi watched his student's expression change.

"Who's it from?" Miyagi asked.

"Kumiko," Daniel replied as he set down the letter, "She wants to thank me for convincing her to go dance school."

Miyagi nodded. He understood completely. Though Daniel-san really liked Kumiko, he couldn't let her pass up an opportunity of like that.

"There goes another girlfriend," Daniel said sadly.

"Plenty fish in the sea," Miyagi added.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Daniel said crossly.

He got up and began to pace.

"I mean my sea already lost two fish, that's not making me very confident!" he said exasperatedly throwing up his arms.

"Right girl will come, be patient."

Daniel stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yeah I guess your right," he said sitting back down, "I just hope she doesn't take her sweet time getting here."

Miyagi chuckled at his student. The boy sure had a lot to learn.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi I totally forgot," Daniel said suddenly excited, "You wouldn't believe what I found!"

He rummaged through his jacket until he pulled out a magazine. Daniel quickly flipped to the back cover and excitedly showed it to his teacher. It was an advertisement for a karate tournament for karate champions.

"I figured since I won't be defending my title this will be a better substitute," he said hopefully.

Miyagi studied the ad before shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Daniel-san already won tournament no need to fight," he told him.

Daniel frowned,"Come on Mr. Miyagi I like karate, I don't want to lose what I learned."

Miyagi merely nodded. Daniel taking that as a no, groaned loudly and started to storm off to his room.

"Daniel-san," Miyagi calmly ordered.

"What?" came Daniel's usual annoyed reply.

"We'll see about tournament."

"Oh thank you you won't regret it!" Daniel shouted racing back to him.

xXXx

It had been two weeks since Daniel brought up the tournament and the two of them had laid the matter to rest. But the moment he woke, Miyagi knew something was off. The house was unusually quiet. Of course it was normally quiet in the morning since he was usually the first to wake and Daniel slept in. But Miyagi had a feeling that he would not find a sleeping teenager in his bed.

"Daniel-san," he called outside of his young charge's door.

There was no answer.

"Daniel-san," he called again.

Again no answer. Miyagi opened the door and his premonition was correct. Daniel's bed was empty! He walked to the front door and gazed out, the teenager's car was missing too. Miyagi knew this could mean only one thing. He quickly returned to Daniel's bedroom and sure enough found what he was looking for. A note sat on Daniel's bed.

Miyagi picked up the note. It read:

_Dear Mr. Miyagi,  
Sorry about leaving so abruptly without any word but this note. I had to do it though! I really enjoy karate and don't want to lose what I've learned. I'll be back as soon as the tournament is over or if I lose a match. That is if I'm still welcome. Once again I'm sorry and if I'm still welcome I'll be willing to take any punishment you have in store for me.  
Love, Daniel_

Miyagi shook his head in disapproval.

"Daniel-san what have you done?" Miyagi whispered to himself.

**A/N: I hope the first chapter was to your liking and I'll see you soon. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to personally want to thank my two reviewers! You make this story so much more enjoyable to post. Here's chapter 2, unfortunately this is where my OC is being introduced. Hopefully she doesn't ruin the story for you all. I know people hate OC pairings but since Daniel has a new girl every movie it seemed fitting. Also "the devil" makes appearance in this chapter!**

**Once again I don't own Karate Kid.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 When I First Saw You

Daniel couldn't believe he done this! He was both excited and guilty. He was excited for another chance to test his karate skills. He also felt guilty for leaving Mr. Miyagi without much of word to him. Daniel knew he was going to be in trouble with Mr. Miyagi when he returned. He probably load Daniel up with all sort of chores imaginable. That is if Mr. Miyagi let Daniel continue to stay with him.

Daniel quickly pushed that thought from his head. He would worry about that later, right now he had to focus on the task at hand: the tournament. Daniel had just pulled up and already he was overwhelmed. The university that was hosting the tournament was huge and crowded with karate students of all ages. He couldn't believe it; Daniel didn't think it would be this huge. A little unnerved Daniel grabbed his bag and quickly followed some other students, hoping they knew where they were going.

Moments later Daniel lost the two others he was tailing. He was caught up in admiring the scenic beauty that was the university. _Maybe I should go to college_ he thought. He was so wrapped in his admiring he didn't see where he was going-

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Daniel instantly snapped out of it just as he ran into someone. He remained standing, but the girl he bumped into toppled to the ground.

"Geez watch where you're going!"she snapped.

"Sorry," Daniel said taken aback as he helped her up," I wasn't paying much attention."

"Obviously," she said coldly.

The girl was Daniel's age, but short for her age. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, with hit of red and hazel eyes that at moment were seething with hate for Daniel.

"Did I hurt anything?" he asked ignoring her hateful glares, "I didn't hurt your leg or your feet? It would suck if you can't compete because of me."

She stared at him. For a moment her face softened.

"I'm fine and I'm not competing," she said as Daniel noticed her voice soften as well.

"Oh good, then maybe we should watch out for my feet," he joked smiling.

She laughed and a smiled a little.

"I guess we should," she replied.

The two laughed a little. Daniel was relieved he broke through the girl's icy outer shell. She was cute and it would be easier to talk to her when she didn't want him to drop dead.

"Daniel LaRusso," he said offering his hand.

She took it, "Heather Fremont."

"So, Heather if you're not competing them what are you doing at karate tournament?" Daniel asked casually.

"My kid brother is competing," she clarified, "My dad is renovating our house and my grandparents are out of town, so my mom dragged me here."

"Oh bummer," Daniel nodded in agreement, "I know the feeling."

"It's not too bad, I mean I've been to tons of these before and they get kind of exciting," Heather quickly added.

"Hey since you've been to one of these before, maybe you can help me around," Daniel said excitedly, it be nice to have some company.

"I've never been to one of this scale before, sorry, "she apologized, "In fact I'm actually looking for my mom and brother."

"That's okay, come on let's be lost together," Daniel said smiling.

She returned the smile and the two headed further into the university. They found their way to a large white table where some officials were sitting.

"I think this is where you sigh in," Heather pointed to the table.

"Works for me," Daniel said.

"Name please," said one of the officials as Daniel walked up to the table.

"Daniel LaRusso," he responded.

"Ah yes Mr. LaRusso," said the official as he highlighted Daniel's name on a list, "Here's your access pass, room key, map of the university and surrounding area, and your tournament schedule."

"Thank you very much sir," Daniel said politely taking the stack.

"Good luck Mr. LaRusso," the official answered before turning his attention to Heather, "And you?"

"Oh Heather Fremont," Heather said caught off-guard.

"She's an old family friend," Daniel butted in.

"Miss. Fremont oh yes I see that your brother is competing. I'll just give you access to both Mr. LaRusso's training areas and your brother's," he said handing her a map, a schedule, and an access pass.

"Thank you sir," she said as her and Daniel walked off.

"Hey how old is your brother?" Daniel asked after walking a little ways of the table.

"For an old family friend you sure don't know that much about me," Heather said with a smirk.

"Hey it's been awhile," he answered defensively, "I mean that last time I saw you we were in diapers and making mud pies."

"You forget that we use to eat them," she joked.

Daniel laughed as the two continued their journey through the university.

"Wow!" Heather exclaimed as she took in the sight of the all participating karate students, "It's amazing that my brother has won so many matches, some of these guys are huge and he's not biggest eight year old around."

Daniel chuckled, "Brawn doesn't matter, its brains that counts."

"Huh?" Heather asked puzzled.

"It's not strength in here that counts," he clarified pointing to his muscles before he pointed to his head, "its strength in here."

"That explains so much, Robbie is a smart kid," she said smiling, "Who told you that?"

"My sensei Mr. Miyagi, he taught me everything I know," Daniel boasted proudly.

"He must be a great teacher," Heather remarked.

"Oh he's the best!" Daniel exclaimed.

At this particular moment a large crowd of people separated him from Heather. Daniel was actually disappointed, sure she had been a bit of a jerk when he first met her, but she was actually seemed like a cool person. When the crowd cleared he had some hope she would turn up again, but she didn't. Daniel walked on.

"Hey," Heather said as she suddenly appeared by his side again, "Miss me?"

"Yeah," Daniel said grateful that his walking companion was back, "You've should of write more!"

"Well the door swings both ways," she retorted jokingly.

"My bad," he joked back as he and Heather started to walk off.

"Mr. LaRusso," said a young man cutting them off.

"Uh yes," Daniel said taken off-guard.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. LaRusso, but you forgot to sign some paperwork," the man said offering him a clipboard.

The man had his long dark hair pulled back into a pony-tail and was wearing an official's uniform. His blue eyes gleamed and he had a devilish smile. Behind Daniel, Heather shifted uneasily.

"Oh sorry," Daniel apologized taking the clipboard from him.

"Oh no problem," the man said his grin growing larger.

"I don't have a pen on me," Daniel told him.

"Here use mine," the man said handing Daniel a peculiar looking pen.

"Thanks."

"Daniel I think I see my mom and brother, so I'm going to take off," Heather said clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh okay see you around," Daniel said distractedly.

"You bet," she said leaving.

"What a nice girl," said the man bringing Daniel back to Earth.

"Oh yeah she's great," he said returning his attention to the form.

Daniel had begun to sign his name. The pen was peculiar indeed. It fit weirdly in his hand and the ink had a weird tint to it. He finished signing the form.

"Ow," Daniel said suddenly dropping the pen.

A trickle of blood ran down his finger.

"How did that happen?" the man asked concerned.

"I don't know," Daniel said handing back the clipboard, "Sorry about the trouble."

"Don't worry it was no trouble at all," the man said his grin growing wider.

"Well thank you," Daniel said as he took off to finish navigating the university.

KK

The man watched the boy go, his grin growing wider.

"No thank you," he chuckled darkly.

When the boy disappeared from sight, Mr. Legba turned his attention to the form. It slowly turned yellow. The form's texture also turned into that of old parchment. And Daniel LaRusso's signature became blood red.

"Thank you indeed," Mr. Legba said with his devilish grin reaching its full potential.

For the form now read: I Daniel LaRusso sell my soul in exchange for karate skills.

xXXx

By the time Daniel had made back to his room later that night he was beat. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to sleep. He quickly undressed and slipped on his boxers when he noticed it, a large purplish bruise on his right side. _How did I get that?_ he thought. He quickly pushed the matter from his head, for Daniel was too tired to care about the origins of mysterious cuts and bruises.

**A/N: So did she ruin it? And who does "the devil" remind you of? Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but this was chapter was suppose to be longer and I wanted to continue posting chapters. If I keep at it, that means I actually stay consistant with posting. This chapter and chapter 4 are what I call builder chapters. Nothing too exciting happens in these two, until the end. There basically here to build up Daniel's relationship with Heather and the "devil". I'm so glad your taking to Heather well!**

**I don't own Karate Kid nor do I own Bat for Lashes's song _Daniel_, whose lyrics are the chapter names.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 A Flame In Your Heart

Daniel pushed his tray along the counter as he gathered his breakfast. Breakfast was held in the university's many cafeterias and each one was full of karate students and their families and teachers. Daniel would be lucky to find a place to sit.

"Hey," said Heather sliding her own tray next to his.

"Hey yourself," he said brightly, grateful for the company.

"Sorry I bailed on you yesterday," she apologized, "That guy gave me the creeps."

"Oh no sweat," Daniel brushed it off, "Besides I would've protected you."

"I bet," Heather laughed.

By now he had finished picking out his breakfast; Daniel started to scan the tables for a place to sit.

"Hey where are you sitting since your sensei isn't here?" she asked finishing picking out her own breakfast.

"Alone if I can find a place to sit," Daniel muttered.

"Why don't you sit with us," Heather suggested, "There's plenty of room with my mother, brother, my brother's sensei, and I."

"Really?" he asked happy at the idea of not sitting alone.

"Yeah sure," she said brightly, "Come on."

Daniel followed her to the table where three others were already sitting. There was a women that Daniel was sure is Heather's mother. She had the same auburn hair and hazel eyes as Heather. On her left was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a grumpy look on his face. Daniel guessed he was the brother's sensei. And next to him was Heather's brother.

"Hey Mom, Robbie, Mr. Taylor this is Daniel LaRusso," Heather said sitting down next to her mother.

"Hello Daniel," Mrs. Fremont greeted politely.

"Hello ma'am," Daniel said equally polite as he sat down.

Both Mrs. Fremont and Mr. Taylor returned to their previous conversation leaving Daniel to talk to Heather and Robbie. Heather was rather surprising, Daniel decided. She is fiery tempered like what he witnessed yesterday, but there was another side to her. She was also fiercely loyal, protective, and strong-willed. Daniel liked that about her. Robbie was very much like his sister, but different in a way that unlike his sister he thought things through before acting. Daniel thought that was impressive since Robbie is only eight. Daniel was just getting ready to tell them about himself, when Mrs. Fremont interrupted him.

"So Daniel are you here alone?" she asked showing concern.

"Yes ma'am," he answered her.

"Where's your sensei?" Mr. Taylor asked not looking up from his bagel.

"At home in Reseda," Daniel guiltily answered.

Mr. Taylor finally looked at him and raised his eye brows.

"Now John don't be poking your nose in the boy's business," Mrs. Fremont said to him.

"Why isn't he here with you, it's going to be pretty hard winning a tournament by yourself?" he continued ignoring her.

"I actually snuck away from home to attend this tournament, Mr. Miyagi didn't want me to compete," Daniel confessed.

"Why doesn't he want to you to compete?" Robbie asked.

"Mr. Miyagi believes in using karate for self- defense, not for winning a tournament," Daniel explained.

Mr. Taylor snorted and Daniel glared at him.

"What does your mother think about you sneaking away?" Mrs. Fremont her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I don't live with my mom, she's in New Jersey taking care of my uncle," Daniel told her, "I actually live with Mr. Miyagi."

Daniel watched the shock rise in both Heather's mom and the sensei's faces. He looked down; this wasn't what he expected when Heather invited him to eat breakfast with her. He wished Heather and Robbie's mother will go back to talking with Robbie's sensei. It was less awkward when he was just talking to Heather and Robbie. He looked out of corner of his eye and saw Heather's cheeks burning red. Looks like she's embarrassed too.

"Well it was nice eating with you," Daniel said politely getting up and walking away hoping to leave before he was asked anymore questions.

"Daniel wait!" Heather said following him.

Daniel stopped letting her catch up with him.

"I'm sorry, my mom isn't usually like that," she apologized, "I guess the fact you're here alone made her motherly instincts kick in."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "She's not the one I have the problem with."

Heather wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah I never really like Mr. Taylor either, I think he's creep," she admitted, "But he must know what he's doing since Robbie has won so much."

"I guess so," Daniel said bitterly, thinking how Mr. Taylor rather reminded him of John Kreese.

"Hey look I hear you have a long lunch break, do you want to explore the town with me?" Heather suddenly asked.

"Oh like a date?" Daniel asked.

"No, more like catching up, after all we're supposedly old family friends," she said smiling

"Sounds great, count me in," Daniel said returning the smile.

"Great, meet by the entrance," she told him before starting to head over to the table.

"Definitely," he said as she left.

xXXx

Daniel stretched out on the mat. After breakfast were a couple hours of training, then lunch, the first few matches, and dinner. Daniel looked around the gymnasium. Many students from the same dojo were already having practice matches. The rest were practicing with their teachers.

Daniel continued to stretch. He was the only student to be alone; this earned him many weird looks. Daniel ignored them and continued to look around. Not far from him was where Robbie was practicing. He could see Mr. Taylor working out a technique with Robbie while Mrs. Fremont looked proudly on. Heather was sitting on the floor reading. Daniel watched as Mr. Taylor grew impatient with Robbie's progress. He was surprised when he saw him order Heather to mat. Of course she put up some fight, but eventually it didn't matter she was force to go onto the mat. Daniel watched with raised eyebrows as Mr. Taylor instructed Robbie to use the karate technique on his sister. Once again there was a little fight, but on both ends this time. It didn't matter because Mr. Taylor got his way and Robbie knocked his sister to the floor. She was ticked and quickly got up to leave, but Mr. Taylor ordered Robbie to do it again.  
He did.

"You suck!" Daniel could hear Heather scream at Mr. Taylor as she for the second time picked herself off the floor, "Go to hell!"

She stormed off despite protests from her mother.

"Hey," Daniel called to her as she passed his mat, "You all right?"

She stopped and walked back to him.

"No!" Heather fumed, "He always does this. When Robbie doesn't get a move he orders me to stand there, so Robbie can practice."

"Well that's not right," Daniel agreed.

Heather just nodded.

"There's no way an opponent would just stand there and wait for you to use a move against them," Daniel continued.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're going to help your brother practice then you might as well learn some karate," Daniel said.

"What?" she repeated.

"Come here," he ordered.

She reluctantly walked up to him. Daniel took her hands and started to rotate them in the air.

"Now just imagine your waxing a car, see wax on wax off," he said demonstrating the block with her hands.

"What does waxing a car have to do with karate?" she asked puzzled.

"Surprisingly a lot," he told her, "Mr. Miyagi taught me karate moves by doing chores that half time I didn't what I was doing. Now you try."

Heather rapidly waved her hands in the arm.

"No you need to be firm, wax on wax off," he said taking her hands once again demonstrating the blocking method, "Try again."

She did, but this time it was right.

"Good, one more time."

Another success.

"Alright I'm going to come at you now," Daniel told her, "Make eye-contact and block me."

He got in position and swung a punch at her. She blocked it beautifully.

"I did it!" she squealed excitedly.

"Yeah you did," Daniel said happily, "You're a fast learner."

"I guess a have a good sensei," she beamed.

"You have Mr. Miyagi to thank for that," he said proudly, "Come on let's learn another blocking method."

For next hour or two Daniel spent his practice time teaching Heather. Sure he should have been practicing, but he felt that he was getting good practice through teaching her. Heather was a fast learner and got moves quickly. Daniel would tell her to breathe if she got frustrated. Or he would correct her form if she got sloppy, but most of the time she did pretty well. They were soon reaching the last hour of warm-ups.

"You should be a karate instructor," she said practicing some punches.

Daniel who sat in the floor, just smiled.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're a really good teacher," she said concentrating.

Daniel stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Keep your shoulders square," he instructed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her wrists.

"Make the punches a little smoother."

"Like this?" she asked demonstrating.

"Perfect," he said getting lost in the moment.

Daniel realized after a few seconds that he was still wrapped around Heather. They both broke apart, feeling awkward.

"Um let me see your blocks again," he said.

Heather demonstrated the blocks just like Daniel had on the bow of Mr. Miyagi's boat. He smiled and wondered if Mr. Miyagi would be proud of him. He taught Heather just as Mr. Miyagi had taught him. As Daniel watched her practice another official made his away over to them.

"Mr. LaRusso," he said as he approached Daniel and Heather, "I've come to let you know that your sensei is coming."

"Mr. Miyagi is coming?!" Daniel asked excitedly, "That's great!"

The man nodded, "I'll go fetch him."

"Thanks a lot," Daniel said as the man left.

He turned to Heather. He was bursting with excitement. Mr. Miyagi here! Daniel couldn't believe it.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet Mr. Miyagi!" Daniel gushed to Heather, "He's the best! Not only is he my sensei, but he's also my best friend!"

"I can't wait to meet him!" she said excited.

They both turned in time to see the man returning. But Mr. Miyagi wasn't following him. Instead it was the man with clipboard from yesterday.

"Hello Daniel," the man said grinning.

Daniel stiffened. He positioned himself in front of Heather who also stiffened.

"You're not Mr. Miyagi," Daniel said defensively.

The other man left the grinning man with the two teenagers.

"I'm sorry Daniel, Mr. Miyaji won't be teaching you anymore," the man said pleased.

"It's Miyagi," Daniel said icily, "And yes he will."

The man shook his head and the approached the two. Daniel backed up still protecting Heather.

"Oh but you're so wrong," the man said menacingly.

The man kneed Daniel in the stomach. Daniel fell to his knees in pain.

"Daniel!" Heather squeaked rushing to his side.

"The name is Mr. Legba and I'll be your new teacher," the man said grinning as he stood above them.

Daniel staggered up. He glared defiantly at Mr. Legba. The man stared him down.

By now the three had drawn a crowd. Mr. Taylor hustled over and quickly put himself between the man and the two teenagers.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Taylor asked.

"Yes there is and if you move out of the way, I can deal with it," Mr. Legba said darkly.

Daniel was surprised when Mr. Taylor didn't even flinch. The jerk of a karate teacher suddenly became his and Heather's protector. Daniel didn't want him or Heather hurt because of him.

"Hey Mr. Taylor I got it covered from here," he said quickly.

"I don't know boy, I saw you take that nasty hit," Mr. Taylor said concerned.

"I take hits, but I can equally dish them out," Daniel said confidently, "Don't worry about me, right now Robbie and Heather need you."

Mr. Taylor nodded and started to lead Heather back to their mat. Heather hesitated, her eyes never leaving Daniel.

"I'll be fine," Daniel said proudly, "See you at lunch."

The two finally left, leaving Daniel with his "sensei". Daniel turned to leave in the other direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Legba asked blocking him, "We're not done here."

Daniel turned and glared at him.

"You don't own me," he told him harshly.

"Actually I do, remember this?" Mr. Legba said whipping out an old piece parchment.

"No, I never seen that before," Daniel said.

"Well that's funny, it has your signature on it," the man chuckled.

Daniel snatched the form from him. He saw his signature in blood red ink.

"What is this?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Oh just a little contract, saying that you just sold your soul to me in exchange for being able to do karate extremely well," the man causally explained, "Oh and here's the kicker, you get do it the rest of your life. Isn't that great? Now you'll never lose your skills!"

"I would never do that," Daniel said horrified as he pushed the contract back.

"Oh but Daniel you already," Mr. Legba darkly said, "You even signed your name in blood."

"No I didn't," Daniel said his defense slowly breaking down.

"You truly did, where do you think that cut on your finger came from?"

Daniel's eyes widened in horror as he looked down at the cut from yesterday, the cut had appeared after he signed his name. Was it true? Mr. Legba walked closer to him. Daniel backed up; wishing Mr. Miyagi or even Mr. Taylor was here. Mr. Legba seemed to sense his uneasiness and chuckled.

"Your mine, boy."

**A/N: Once again hope you enjoyed. R&R please and I shall see you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay we made it to chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, I had a minor case of writer's block. So here's part two what of chapter 3 was suppose to be. Chapter 5 will be the third and final part of what originally was chapter 3.**

**This chapter and the next chapter will be full of what I call Karate Kid traditions. In this chapter we have Daniel taking his "new girl" out for the first time. The next chapter will be his and her second time since he seems to go on two dates with her and the second usually ends in some sort of disaster. Hint hint to what's to come in the next chapter.**

**Once again I do not own Karate Kid and if I did Daniel would be my boyfriend!**

**And without further ado I present...**

Chapter 4 When the Fires Came

Daniel limped to the entrance. The last 20 minutes of his life had been nothing but hell. The maniac Mr. Legba had tried every trick in the book to break Daniel's spirit, but Daniel wouldn't have it. It would take a whole lot more to make him crack. Sure he ached a little and his leg hurt, but it could be a whole lot worse. It could be like when the Cobra Kai beat him up at the Halloween dance or dealing with Chozen. This was minor compared to those times. Now Daniel was just happy that it was lunch-time. He smiled when he saw Heather waiting for him.

"I didn't think you would show," she told him as he walked up to her.

"I wouldn't miss for the world," he said.

"That guy is a psycho," she said worried.

"And I've handle my fair share of those, don't worry about me," he said blowing it off, "Come on let's get out of here."

Daniel quickly started walking, ignoring the pain in his leg. He had enough of the tournament for now and all he wanted was to forget about for awhile. Heather walked to his side. She seemed to sense his discomfort and it irked Daniel that he seem to become an open book. First the creep Mr. Legba now Heather, why did Daniel suddenly started wearing his emotions on his sleeve? If Mr. Miyagi was here this wouldn't be happening he thought. Mr. Miyagi could always see right through him, even when he was trying to hide something. Daniel only wanted Mr. Miyagi to be able to read him. Daniel could also tell that Heather was about to say something about his leg. Luckily for him they've crossed a stone bridge and now they have two choices: to walk the shops or through the park.

"Town or park?" he said before she had a chance to speak.

"Park, we can check out the town on the way back," she said clearly disappointed that she missed her chance.

"Alright," Daniel said leading the way into the park.

The park was green and full life. The birds were chirping and little squirrels scurried about. It was also full people enjoying their day. _At least someone is having a good day_ Daniel thought. He and Heather soon stopped at a hot dog cart to have a bite to eat.

"So how long have you know Mr. Miyagi?" she asked between bites.

"A year," he answered.

"Just a year?" Heather asked in disbelief, "And you already live with him?"

"It was a pretty eventful year," he explained.

They had finished their lunch and finished touring the park and now found themselves walking the streets. Daniel told Heather everything. He told her how he moved from Newark to Reseda, because of his mom got a job at Rocket Computers which went bankrupt. He told her about meeting Ali and dealing with Johnny and the Cobra Kai. And all about the All-Valley Tournament and going to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi.

"Wow," she said after he finished.

Daniel laughed, "Yeah it's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"You're telling me," she agreed.

Heather suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Look," she said gesturing to the window of the shop she stopped at.

It wasn't a shop though. It was a Japanese restaurant. It had bright paper lanterns hanging all round. People sat on cushions and wore kimonos as they ate their food.

"Hey would you look that," Daniel said enjoying the view.

It reminded him a little of Okinawa.

"It looks like a fun place to eat at," Heather said smiling.

"Hey maybe we can eat here tonight," Daniel suggest but quickly added, "Us and your mom and brother and Mr. Taylor."

"My mom and Mr. Taylor already have dinner plans with Robbie," she said not looking at him.

"Oh," Daniel said trying to hide his disappointment.

"But, you and I could," she said looking up at him.

"Definitely," he said pleased.

xXXx

The moment Daniel walked in, he was overwhelmed. The gym was so full of people. There were cheering fans in the stands and karate students with their teachers in the arena. Daniel was surprised to see that half of the first groups of students were already eliminated. The names of those who were moving on were posted on a large board. Daniel hoped he would be up there. All he needed to do was win three matches. Easy enough he thought.

Now the second groups of students were getting ready to compete. Daniel smiled as he luckily caught a glimpse of Heather in the stands. She looked on at the action in the arena with keen interest. Next to her, Robbie sat looking satisfied. Daniel looked up at the board and smiled when he saw Robbie's name.

"Welcome to the second half of students from ages 16 to 18," the announcer announced, "First match is Lucas Briggs of the Locust Dojo vs. Tyler Robins of the King Dojo."

Daniel watched the match. He saw how quickly Lucas Briggs came on top. As Lucas Briggs moved on, Tyler Robins would be heading home. Daniel didn't want to head home just yet, especially not when Heather will be sticking around. He liked the girl and wanted to be around. Luckily for him at that moment he caught her eye.

She flashed him a huge smile and waved. He grinned and waved back.

"Good luck," she mouthed.

"Thanks," he mouthed back.

"Next match is Lucas Briggs vs. Daniel LaRusso of the Silver Dojo."

Daniel frowned. He filled out the paperwork tying to him to Mr. Miyagi, why would they say he's from a different dojo? Then it hit him, that creep Mr. Legba probably changed it. Daniel would have to take care of it after the matches.

He stepped on the mat asLucas waited for him. Daniel could tell that Lucas was ready to beat him. Yeah right. The referee instructed the boys to bow.

"Engarde," the referee declared.

Daniel took the first hit giving a Lucas a point. Daniel looked over at Heather, she looked disappointed. And Lucas looked triumphant. Not for long. The referee prepared them for the next round. Daniel prepared. Bam! Daniel kicked Lucas sending him to the floor.

"Point LaRusso," the referee declared, "The next point is the winner."

The two boys prepared and Lucas charged. With a swift movement once again Lucas went crashing to the floor.

"Winner LaRusso!" the referee said.

The crowd cheered. Daniel grinned. Two more matches to go! He was feeling confident and had he grinned when he saw Heather looking excited.

The next match Daniel faced a bigger opponent. He received the first two points immediately. The crowd was going crazy.

"Looks like the crowd has a new favorite, 17 year old Daniel LaRusso," the announcer announced as Daniel prepared for the next match.

Daniel's final opponent was a worthy adversary. Like Daniel, he had won both matches quickly. And both boys would want to move on. But just like the last opponent, Daniel scored his first two points right off the bat. The crowd erupted and Daniel grinned triumphantly as his name was posted on the board. He was moving on to round 2!

After his matches he was heading over to the officials' table to correct the issue with what dojo he was from, when he was ambushed.

"Your withholding information from me," Heather squealed as she embraced him, "I didn't know that you were that good!"

Daniel hugged her back, "Thanks!"

"You were fantastic!" she said still holding him, "You're a fighting machine!"

Daniel just smiled.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Robbie screamed as he ran up to him.

"Hey Robbie," Daniel said letting go of the boy's sister.

"You were totally awesome!" Robbie yelled.

"Thanks man," Daniel said smiling.

"You're totally my hero!" Robbie said running up and hugging him.

Daniel laughed and hugged the boy back.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up," Robbie told him.

"Nah, you don't want to be like me," Daniel said letting go of Robbie, "I'm magnet for a trouble."

"Yes I do," Robbie protested.

Mrs. Fremont walked up to the trio, smiling.

"Congratulations, you were great!" she praised.

"Thank ma'am," Daniel said.

"Come on Robbie, let's leave your sister alone," Mrs. Fremont said leading Robbie away.

"Bye Daniel!" Robbie said waving as he left.

"Bye," Daniel said.

He turned his attention back to Heather. She was still smiling. She looked radiant.

"You know you look really pretty when you smile like that," he told her.

She faked an angry look.

"Are you telling me I don't look pretty all the time?" she asked with fake anger.

"No, I'm saying you're especially pretty when you smile like that," he told her.

She smiled brightly at him.

"I guess we have something to celebrate tonight," she said changing the subject.

"Oh what's that?" he said pretending not to know what she talking about.

"You know," she said lightly punching his shoulder.

"Oh yeah my victory," he said with fake realization.

The two laughed.

"Well I better get ready," Heather said, "I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"I'll be there," he said.

The two separated. Daniel headed towards the back to gym to the officials' table.

"Good show," one of the officials praised as Daniel approached the table, "I haven't seen matches like that for a long time."

"Thank you sir," Daniel said politely.

"You're a front runner in this tournament for sure," the man continued.

"Thanks again, hey do you think you can do something for me?" Daniel asked.

"Anything!" the man said seemly to be extremely pleased to be doing something for Daniel.

"The announcer said I was from the wrong dojo. I'm from the Miyagi Dojo, not the Silver Dojo," Daniel explained, "Do you think you can change that for me?"

"Of course, no problem," the man said taking care of it.

"Thanks a lot," Daniel said politely as he took his leave.

Daniel walked a little ways when he two guys blocked his path.

"How's it going LaRusso?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Do I know you?" Daniel asked suddenly defensive.

"You're going to want to," the taller one said.

"I don't think so," Daniel said trying to get past them.

They blocked him and the taller guy pushed him back.

"We don't think so either," the taller smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Daniel asked annoyed.

"We're here to congratulate you on being one of us," the shorter one said.

"I'm not one of you," Daniel said coldly.

"Yeah you are," the taller one said as he grabbed Daniel's gi, "You already have the mark."

"Hey what are you doing?" Daniel yelled as the guy lifted his gi.

But Daniel instantly shut up when he saw the bruise. He remembered noticing it last night, but it had changed. It had grown larger and now looked like a nasty brand instead of a bruise.

"Mr. Legba wants to you to be ready to practice after the first hour of dinner," the smaller one said.

Daniel was to be busy staring in horror at the strange mark on his side.

"Be there on time or else," the taller one said as he the other one started to walk away.

"Mr. Legba isn't the boss of me," Daniel shouted as he snapped out of it.

The older boys just chuckled darkly as they walked off, leaving where Daniel he stand.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

**A/N: Once again I hoped you enjoyed! Also the more reviews I get motivates me to post faster, so... R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally what Chapter 3 was suppose to be is finished. In this chapter we have a two more Karate Kid Traditions; the second date and let's see if you can guess the other. **

**Rosemarie-Hayden (VanillaBerry Daydream): Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm always excited about updating beacause of your reviews. I'm so glad you like Heather and I love your idea about her being sick. I decided to use it, because it makes her and Daniel's relationship so much more special and delicate. I hope I did your idea justice. Also Mr. Legba and his thugs are based on Mr. Silver, Mike, and Snake from part 3, I was really pleased that you caught that! Thank you so much for your support and I'm glad you like my potrayal of Daniel. He's a fun character to write. Also if you get Daniel I at least get Eugene Martone or Eddie Pilikian. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I still don't own Karate Kid!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 Set Fire to My Heart

Daniel sprinted down the street. He was worried about being late for his dinner with Heather. His run-in with Legba's thugs had definitely delayed him.

Daniel was out of breath by the time he reached the restaurant. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore at the O-bon dance, but this time he hoped there will be no fighting. Daniel pushed open the door and entered the restaurant. A few people waited already dressed for dinner.

"Excuse me," he flagged a waitress over, "Have you seen a teenage girl with auburn hair and about this height?"

"Hai," the waitress nodded pointed Daniel in Heather's direction.

His mouth dropped at the sight of her. Her shoulder length auburn hair was down and was decorated by a pearl headband. She wore a pink, peach, and cream colored kimono with a pair of beige capris. And to top it off the pale light from the lanterns gave her a light glow. She was breath-taking and Daniel's heart hammered in his chest. She smiled when she finally spotted him. Daniel pulled himself together and walked up to her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She smiled, "Thanks, the hostess said this kimono would look the best on me."

"She was right," Daniel agreed.

Heather blushed.

"Let's eat I'm hungry," she said quickly.

"Alright," he agreed as he and Heather approached the hostess.

"Ah table for the lovely couple," the hostess said gathering menus.

"We're not a couple," Daniel said.

"We're old family friends," Heather added.

The women nodded seeing right through them, "This way."

The two followed a waitress to a small table and sat down.

"Your going have to order for me, since I never eaten Japanese food," Heather said as the waitress handed them the menus.

"Gotcha," Daniel said.

He ordered them both the same meal and the waitress hurried off.

"So," Daniel started awkwardly.

"So, what is your bucket list?" Heather asked trying to make conversation.

"My bucket list?" Daniel asked dubiously, "I don't have one."

"There must be something you want to do?" she asked.

"No not really."

"You don't have any hopes or dreams?" she asked.

"Okay I have one," he told her.

Daniel watched as Heather perked up.

"What is it?"

"I want to make it through one karate tournament without risking my neck or anyone else's."

"That's a good wish."

"Yeah it is, what about you, what's your hopes and dreams or bucket list?"

She sat up as the waitress brought them their appetizers.

"I actually have a list," Heather said helping herself.

Daniel nodded and Heather continued.

"I want to be in two places at once, travel to foreign country, play guitar in a restaurant, and make love to someone special," she wistfully, "And I want to do this all before I'm 21."

"Why do it all before your 21? Your young and you have all the time in the world," Daniel said.

Heather shook her head and quietly replied, "I'm running out of time."

Daniel thought that sounded off. Why did Heather say she was running out of time? Why would she be out of time? Despite being bugged about the comment Daniel didn't press the matter. It wasn't his business and Heather didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"So what do you want to do after you turn 21?" he asked.

Heather wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on a couple at table behind them.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

Daniel looked over at the couple and smiled.

"It's a tea ceremony, a very old custom," Daniel said smiling in remembrance.

He remembered when he saw Mr. Miyagi and Yukie performing the ritual for the first time and how he Kumiko did it too.

"What does it mean?" Heather asked.

"It means they're falling in love," Daniel explained.

Heather nodded and continued to the watch the couple.

"Hey you can add the tea ceremony to your list," he suggested.

"I think I will," she agreed as their food was placed in front of them.

Daniel grinned and started eating.

"Man I'm hungry," he said.

"I am too," she added.

"You do know how to use chopsticks right?" he asked.

"Nope," Heather said shaking her head.

Daniel took her hand and adjusted the chopsticks.

"Like this," he instructed.

"Gotcha," she said.

xXXx

By time they had finished their meal Heather had moved from her spot. Now as the two ate ice cream she had moved to sit by Daniel's side. The two laughed as if they really were old family friends and not two kids who just met.

"I never had this much fun at a tournament before," Heather said happily.

"That's because I wasn't there," Daniel joked.

"Oh really," she said, "Well then I got to make sure the next tournament I go to has the great Daniel LaRusso."

"Hey," Daniel laughed.

She made a face at him and continued to eat the ice cream. Daniel jokingly pulled it away from her. She glared at him before pulling it back. Daniel gave up and let her have it.

"So what's next?" Daniel asked after Heather finished the ice cream.

"Shouldn't we go back?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's the 80's, the night is young and so are we," he told her.

Heather laughed as Daniel helped her up. The two took the tab and paid up at the register. Heather turned to return the kimono.

"Oh no, you keep," the hostess said, "Gift for the lovely couple."

"Oh thank you," Heather said shocked not even correcting the women.

"Yes thank you," Daniel repeated.

The women nodded and the two took their leave. The small college town was full of life. Daniel and Heather crossed the street and headed into the park. The park lights shone in the night as two teenagers walked. They walked a little bit when they came across a dance in the park.

"Want to dance?" Daniel asked.

"Sure," Heather said smiling.

Daniel pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she his neck. It felt weird at first for Daniel to be holding another girl. It was so soon after Ali and Kumiko, it almost felt rushed. But, there was something about Heather. Something that made Daniel want to hold her forever. There was something special about her and Daniel would have to be a fool to let go of this fish. He tightened his grip and pulled her in closer. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Daniel smiled as the two continued to sway to the music.

xXXx

It was on the way back when it happened. They were crossing the stone bridge on the way back to the university when Daniel felt Heather intertwine her fingers with his. He stopped and looked at her.

"I don't usually open up to people like this," she said, "But I like you. I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too," he agreed.

Daniel bent forward to kiss her. She was inches way when-

"Well well look's like Danny-boy has got himself a girlfriend," a familiar voice mocked.

Daniel looked up to see the two guys from earlier, but this time they were not alone.

"Now what do you guys want?" Daniel asked edgily.

"You're late Danny-boy," the short one said.

"And Mr. Legba isn't pleased," the tall one added.

"I already told you Mr. Legba isn't the boss of me," Daniel said coldly.

"It doesn't work that way," the taller one said getting in Daniel's face.

"Hey do you mind we're on date," Heather piped up.

The taller boy looked down at Heather and raised his eyebrows.

"You sure know how to pick them," he said pushing Daniel aside and approaching, "Hey sweetheart what are you doing with a loser like LaRusso?"

"Get lost," Heather scoffed.

"Ooh I like them feisty," the taller one said pulling Heather into him.

"Get your hands off her!" Daniel shouted as he charged at the taller boy.

Before Daniel could reach him the guy's friend held him back. He struggled as the tall guy laughed.

"Why don't I take you out while my boys take Danny-boy home?" he flirted.

Heather scoffed once more before decking the guy in the mouth. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

"How about not," she spat.

Daniel felt the guys' grip around him tightened. The tall guy laughed before slapping Heather hard across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Daniel shouted trying to break free.

"I've had enough of these two," the tall guy said, "Over the side."

Daniel felt himself being dragged. The next thing he knew he was being pushed over the side of the bridge.

"You guys are crazy!" he screamed as they hung him over the side of the bridge.

The guys did nothing but chuckle. Soon Heather joined Daniel. She screamed as the boys let go of one of her legs.

"Holy shit!" Daniel shouted reaching for her.

The boys laughed as the two struggled. Daniel swore violently.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked.

Daniel swore once more for Mr. Legba was the last person he would want to see. The boys looked at their boss forgetting about their victims.

"Mike, Snake what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Legba demanded.

"We're just teaching Danny a lesson," Mike the taller one said.

"Yeah we're making sure he doesn't disobey you again," the shorter one, Snake piped in.

"Well this not the way to do it, let him up," Mr. Legba ordered.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as they hoisted him up. He reached to help Heather up the moment his feet hit the bridge's floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Legba demanded as his thugs started to hoist Heather up.

"Letting them up," Snake said uncertain.

"I said let him up not them," Mr. Legba said harshly, "Let her down."

"No!" Daniel screamed.

Heather screamed as she was pushed down again.

"Now Daniel, perhaps you'll follow my orders," Mr. Legba coldly stated.

"You're crazy!" Daniel yelled.

"It isn't that hard Daniel," Mr. Legba talked to him as if he was a disobedient child, "You obey me and the girl doesn't take a midnight swim."

"You're out of your mind," Daniel said horrified.

"Drop her," Mr. Legba ordered.

"No!" Daniel screamed as he tried to get past Snake.

Mr. Legba held out his hand to stop the boys. He walked up to Daniel until he was staring him in the eyes.

"Will you follow my orders and obey me?" Mr. Legba asked sternly.

"Yes yes I will, just let her back up," Daniel said desperately.

"Let her up boys," Mr. Legba ordered walking away.

Daniel rushed over as Snake, Mike, and the rest of the boys hoisted Heather up. She fell into Daniel's arms.

"You are a magnet for trouble," she sighed embracing him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she softly said.

"How touching!" Mr. Legba mocked.

Daniel looked up and glared at him. He pulled Heather in closer.

"Break it up you two," Mr. Legba chuckled, "Daniel has work to do!"

**A/N: Uh-oh Daniel is in trouble! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned... R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Voila! Chapter 6! I started writing this immediately after I finished the fifth chapter. Now let's begin Daniel's descent.**

**Still don't own Karate Kid! And Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 When I Run in the Dark

Daniel hit the mat hard. He had lost track how many times he had slammed into it.

"Come on Daniel focus!" barked Mr. Legba.

Daniel waited for the dizziness to stop before he staggered to his feet. For the most of the morning he had been reduced to Mike's human punching bag. Mr. Legba ordered Daniel to fight back, but he had refused. Daniel did not want to give in to Mr. Legba, but by doing this that is when the pain started. Every time Daniel refused, Mr. Legba ordered Mike to beat him until he would fall to the mat. This had been going on all morning. Now Daniel had a splitting headache and his body ached. He glared at the man that dared to call himself Daniel's sensei.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Mr. Legba asked mocking.

Daniel glowered at him. Mr. Legba chuckled.

"Again," Mr. Legba ordered.

Daniel remained as Mike prepared. Once again Daniel let Mike shove him to the mat. Daniel slowly sat up his head reeling.

"Hey boys looks like Danny could use some motivation," Mr. Legba mocked.

Mike and Snake laughed. Daniel ignored them. He snuck a look at Heather. She stood by her brother's mat a look of concern plastered on her face. She tried intervening earlier but Mike chased her off. Now Heather looked desperate to help. Unknown to Daniel, Mr. Legba noticed the look and his devilish grin returned to his face.

"I'll give you one thing Danny, you sure know how to pick them," Mr. Legba congratulated sarcastically.

Daniel froze; Mr. Legba had noticed him looking at Heather.

"She's a looker," Mr. Legba continued enjoying his student's discomfort.

Daniel tried to ignore him. Mike and Snake laughed.

"Hey Danny how did you manage to pick her up?" Snake joined in.

"Maybe she's into worms," Mike added.

Mr. Legba cackled at that comment.

"Good one," he laughed.

Daniel sat where he had last fallen trying to focus on his headache then on the others.

"But seriously it probably because she sees the good in everyone," laughed Snake.

"Typical saint," Mr. Legba scoffed, "The big daddy upstairs is going to have himself a nice little angel soon."

That hit a nerve.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daniel snapped

"Oh you didn't know," Mr. Legba said with fake sympathy.

Daniel stood up. Something wasn't right here. What did Mr. Legba know that he didn't?

"Know what?" Daniel asked edgily.

"That your girlie over there is sick," Mr. Legba said enjoying the moment, "She's not much for this world."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks. Heather sick. No it can't be. Mr. Legba was lying.

"You're lying," Daniel said full of disbelief.

"I am, am I?" Mr. Legba laughed, "Well sorry to burst your bubble kid, but I'm not."

Daniel couldn't believe it. Why didn't she tell him? Why did he have to find out from Mr. Legba?

"You know I could have taken her soul too," Mr. Legba delightfully continued, "But why waste my time with a sick saint when she'll remain a sick saint?"

Daniel glowered at him. Mr. Legba smirked as he walked up to Daniel.

"Yes why waste my time with a sick saint who can never changed when I can have my choice of an arrogant hot-headed karate kid who's so easily manipulated," Mr. Legba taunted.

Daniel snapped. He lunged at Mr. Legba.

"You're dead!" Daniel yelled.

Mr. Legba laughed, "Boys looks like Daniel's ready to play."

Mike came at Daniel. Daniel didn't even flinch as he sent a swift kick into Mike's stomach. Mike crumbled.

"That's more like it," Mr. Legba trumpeted.

xXXx

Daniel staggered to his room. He leaned up against his door, his breath coming out in brief little pants. The majority of the day was a blur for him, mostly because he had hit his head a good majority of it. The angrier Mike got the more Daniel hit the floor and the angrier Daniel got the more Mike hit it. That day consist of an epic struggle as both boys tried to inflict as much pain on the other as possible. Now that day was done it had left Daniel leaning against his door trying to catch his breath and his entire body in complete agony. Something had snapped in him and there was no turning back. He turned to disappear in his room and vanish under the covers.

"Daniel," said Heather's voice from behind.

Daniel turned thinking how she was the last person he wanted to see at this moment. When he faced her she backed up taking in his injuries. Her hands rose to her mouth.

"This has got to stop," she said horrified.

Daniel ignored her comment. He was too mad at her to care that she was worried of his well-being.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" she asked confused.

"You know," he coldly pressed.

Heather's head dropped.

"I can explain," she weakly said.

"You better," he growled, "You at least owe it to me."

Her glaze hardened.

"Owe it to you?" she asked disgusted, "I don't owe you anything Daniel LaRusso!"

"Why didn't you tell me you're sick?" he snapped.

"Maybe I wanted to spare you of my fate," she retorted.

"Oh how saintly of you," he yelled, "But don't be doing me anymore favors."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"This isn't about me," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh and how is that?" Daniel snapped too far gone.

"You need help," she said brokenly.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need any help," he replied bitterly.

"If you continue like this you'll die," she said the tears finally coming.

"Oh why does it matter to you?" he asked harshly.

"Daniel please," she sobbed, "You need help!"

"They just want me to ask for help and appear weak," he said his pride claiming him.

"Daniel even the strongest need help sometimes, that's what makes them human," Heather desperately explained.

"No that's what makes them weak and I'm not that," he said coldly.

Heather stared at him. She wore a who you kind of expression are. Her eyes full of tears. She turned and headed to her room.

"You're just as worse as them now," she said with resolve.

And with that she slammed the door. There was a sort of finality to it as the door slammed shut. Daniel leaned against his door. He had just lost control of himself. Heather was right. He needed help. Ignoring the pain Daniel launched himself down the hall and down the stairs. He knew what he must do.

Daniel continued to run down the hall of the bottom floor of the dorms. His whole body ached and all he wanted to do was give in to exhaustion, but he knew he had to find a way to end this. He continued running as round a corner and came across a lone janitor in the halls.

"Excuse mister where can I find a phone?" Daniel asked running up to the janitor.

"A phone?" the janitor asked taking in the boy's injuries, "I think you need the nurse instead."

"I really need the phone," Daniel said desperately.

"Okay suit yourself," the old man said shaking his head, "Down the hall to your right."

"Thank you," Daniel said taking off again.

"I hope you're going to call a doctor," the janitor called after him.

Daniel followed the man's instructions and was thankful to come across the phone. He yanked the phone off the receiver and began dialing the number. He hoped the only person that could help him wasn't out fishing.

KK

Mr. Miyagi had just returned home from fishing. He had caught a few fish, but despite this he was sad. Today was the third day since Daniel left and it was already wearing on him. He missed his young charge. The house felt empty without the boy. It also worried him that Daniel hadn't contacted him. That boy was a magnet for trouble and he not contacting Mr. Miyagi could mean he was too busy with the tournament or in deep trouble. He set down his tackle box and began to prepare his fish for dinner when the phone rang.

"Miyagi," he said as he answered the phone.

"_Mr. Miyagi oh thank God I reached you_," said the broken voice on the other line.

"Daniel-san?" Mr. Miyagi asked relieved.

"_Yeah it's me_," came Daniel's pained replied.

"Daniel-san is everything alright?" Mr. Miyagi asked concerned despite the fact he already knew the answer.

"_No_," Daniel panted, "_I've made a huge mistake and I really need you Mr. Miyagi_."

Mr. Miyagi listened to the boy speak. He sounded greatly injured and as though he was about to collapse. Even though he would have liked the boy to learn his lesson, Miyagi knew by the sound of it that Daniel might not make it to learn it.

"_Mr. Miyagi_?" Daniel asked warily.

"Miyagi here," Mr. Miyagi answered, "And Miyagi will come."

And with that he hung up the phone.

**A/N: And with that Daniel has lost the girl and Mr. Miyagi has re-entered the story! R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Sorry it's so short! But, I have feeling chapter 8 will also be short. Also once again thank VanillaBerry for your review. Your other brillant idea will play a part later in the story! **

**Well I know I've been posting daily but I'm celebrating this weekend with my grandma and friends, so the next chapter or chapters will be on Sunday. Also I don't know how constant I'll be next week. I'm graduating so I'll be busy busy busy. I'll try my best to get the next chapters.**

**And I still don't own Karate Kid.**

**Without further ado here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7 To A Place That's Ours

Daniel gasped in pain. Mike had just kicked him in the stomach and he crumbled. Daniel fell to his knees.

"Look's like we took a step back," Mr. Legba observed irritated.

Daniel glared defiantly up at him. He wasn't giving into him today. All Daniel had to do was hold out a little longer until Mr. Miyagi showed up.

"Fight back!" Mr. Legba yelled frustrated.

Daniel didn't even flinch. Mr. Legba glared daggers at him. If looks could kill Daniel's soul would be Legba's. Mr. Legba motioned to Mike. Daniel who had been to busy glaring at was completely unprepared for what came next. Mike swung his foot kicking Daniel in the face. He hit the ground; his breath catching in his throat. Daniel laid on his stomach his vision reeling and his face burned.

"Get up boy!" Mr. Legba yelled.

Daniel was far too busy to pay attention. The room was spinning.

"Listen to me!" Mr. Legba screamed as he kicked Daniel in the stomach.

Daniel gasped. His eyes screwed shut as he focused on re-gaining his breath.

"Pathetic," Mr. Legba scoffed walking off, "Mike finish him!"

Mike grinned. He stormed over to Daniel's lethargic body.

"With pleasure," Mike said happily.

He raised his hand preparing to deal a deadly blow to back of the injured boy's head.

"Enough!" said a voice that stopped Mike and was music to Daniel's ears.

"Mr. Miyagi?" Daniel asked weakly raising his head.

KK

Mr. Miyagi was glad he came when he did. Daniel was sprawled out laying on his stomach. His body was battered and traces of an ugly bruise was already appearing on the boy's face. Above him stood a tall boy who just so happen to be preparing to deal a fatal blow. If Mr. Miyagi came moments later, Daniel would of been dead. And if he came moments earlier maybe he could've saved him from another beating.

"Now who do you think you are?" a young man with his hair pulled back asked irritated that Daniel was still breathing.

"Miyagi, boy's teacher," Mr. Miyagi answered, "And you?"

The young man surprisingly laughed at that. The two teenage boys at his side joined in.

"The name's Mr. Legba and sorry to tell you this old man, but that boy is mine now," Mr. Legba said clearly not sorry.

"How so?" Miyagi asked calmly.

"The boy sighed a contract," the grinning man said whipping out a contract.

"Mr. Miyagi he tricked me," Daniel explained weakly from his spot on the floor.

The three cracked up. The two boys even went as far as imitating Daniel's voice. Mr. Miyagi ignored them.

"How binding?" Mr. Miyagi asked.

"Very, the kid signed his name in blood," Mr. Legba said laughing.

"Mr. Miyagi I didn't mean to I swear," Daniel said as he staggered to his feet and by Mr. Miyagi's side, "Like I said he tricked me."

"Poor baby," Mr. Legba mocked.

Mike and Snake laughed. Mr. Legba joined them. Mr. Miyagi looked at his student. Daniel was in bad shape and there wasn't much Miyagi could do. The contract was binding and Daniel was stuck.

"Mr. Miyagi?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Not much Miyagi could do," Mr. Miyagi apologized.

Daniel's face fell. Fear filled the boy's eyes. And Miyagi knew he let his student down and he didn't like it one bit.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Miyagi asked trying on last attempt to save his student.

"There's nothing you can do!" laughed Mr. Legba.

"At least let me fight for my soul!" Daniel yelled with new resolve.

Mike and Snake started laughing so more, but Mr. Legba held up his hand stopping them.

"I actually like the sound of that," Mr. Legba said interested, "Let's get started!"

"Not now," Mr. Miyagi quickly added, glad that things were somewhat coming in his and Daniel's favor.

"Why not?" Mr. Legba asked annoyed.

"Boy can hardly stand, give him two days to rest and two days to train," Mr. Miyagi answered him.

"You're not in any position to be bargaining old man," Mr. Legba scoffed.

"You want it to be fair fight," Miyagi explained.

"Who said anything about it being fair?" Mr. Legba chuckled.

"If it's fair it'll make it more interesting," Daniel quickly added.

"True," Mr. Legba nodded, "Alright old man you got your fight and in it's balance the boy."

Mr. Miyagi nodded. Daniel looked nervous. At least now the ball was in their playing field and now Miyagi could help the boy. And Daniel definitely needed it.

"See you in a few days Danny," Mr. Legba smirked as he and Snake and Mike stalked off.

"Mr. Miyagi what are we going to do?" Daniel asked the moment the others were out of earshot.

"Daniel-san Miyagi take care of everything," he assured him as he supported Daniel.

"At least someone's confident," Daniel said weakly.

Daniel was worried and Miyagi didn't blame him. The boy's life once again in the balance. As Miyagi helped him to his room he only hoped he could get Daniel out of this fix.

**A/N: See you Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I know I said I'll post this Sunday, but I was still working on it yesterday. So here it is today! I'm so sorry if Daniel and Mr. Miyagi seem OOC. This chapter was really challenging, but I really wanted to have a chapter where Daniel completely breaks down.**

**As usual I don't own Karate Kid. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 8 I Dream of Home

"Ow," Daniel shouted as Miyagi rubbed the special cream on his shoulder.

Miyagi ignored the boy's protests and continued applying the cream.

"Ow ow," Daniel continued, "This stuff burns."

"Heals good though," Miyagi said.

He continued to apply the cream and dress the boy's wounds. Every so often Daniel would mutter some protest, which Miyagi would quickly stifle. The boy's many injuries needed tending. Daniel groaned again and Miyagi shushed him. If he ever wanted to heal properly then Miyagi needed to finish his work.

"Miyagi done," he announced as he finished dressing the last wound.

"Now what?" Daniel asked irritated.

"You rest now," Miyagi ordered.

"But Mr. Miyagi I can't sleep now!" Daniel protested.

Miyagi merely tutted the boy silencing him.

"You sleep," he ordered, "Miyagi be back in awhile."

Before the boy could protest anymore he left the room. Leaving the room will be the only way for the boy to rest. If Miyagi stayed Daniel would only protest and he would never get any of that much needed rest.

Miyagi ventured around the campus. It was a nice place. Maybe Daniel should go to college. He came across athe campus's grass court-yard where a lone figure stood.

The figure was a teenage girl with auburn hair. She was practicing karate moves by herself. Miyagi smiled. She reminded him of Daniel when he was first learning karate. To his surprise she started to practice blocking using wax on, wax off.

"Ah wax on, wax off," Mr. Miyagi said pleased as he walk up to the girl.

"That's right," the girl said.

"Miyagi's favorite," he responded.

"Mr. Miyagi," the girl muttered, "You're Daniel's teacher."

"Hai," he said, "And you friend of Daniel-san?"

"I guess," she said sounding hurt, "I'm Heather."

Miyagi figured from the tone of Heather's voice that her relationship with his student was a touchy subject. He decided not to press it.

"Heather-chan are you karate student?" Miyagi asked changing the subject.

"No, but my brother is," she answered.

"Ah," Miyagi said nodding, "Did Daniel-San teach you?"

"Mm-hm," Heather said concentrating.

Miyagi watched her for a minute. She had potential. This girl Heather was gentle yet tough. She was spirited there was no denying it. An interesting match for his student.

"Daniel-San good teacher," Miyagi said pleased, "He taught you well."

"He has a good teacher," Heather complemented.

"Thank you," Miyagi bowed.

Heather smiled and bowed in response.

"What else did Daniel-san teach?" he asked her.

xXXx

Miyagi tutted the girl.

"Eye contact," he corrected, "Look at me, keep eye contact. "

Heather nodded and focused. Miyagi was right, Daniel was a good teacher. In a short while he managed to teach the girl how to block and punch. It also helped the fact that she was fast learner. It was around lunchtime now and the tournament's events would soon break for lunch. Miyagi soon found his new student getting frustrated.

"Time to break for lunch," Miyagi interrupted his new student's growing frustration.

"Mr. Miyagi I can get it, one more chance please," Heather protested.

"Enough for today," Miyagi told her, "Meet tomorrow."

Heather hesitated. She wanted to continue. She wanted to get it right. She was determined like Daniel.

Miyagi smiled and said, "Mother would not like if Miyagi kept you from eating lunch, go I'll see you tomorrow."

The girl nodded and bowed before taking off to the cafeteria. Miyagi smiled. Maybe this girl would be a keeper. There was no denying it that there was something going on between the two teenagers. Even if Daniel hadn't mentioned her yet, Miyagi could tell when he brought up Daniel's name that Heather had some emotional ties to him. He wished them best since it seemed at the moment that two's relationship whatever it may be was a little stormy.

Speaking of Daniel, Miyagi knew he would need tending to. Not only did Daniel's wounds need tending, but he himself did too. Selling his soul to the devil will be without a doubt emotionally trying for the boy. Miyagi would need to be there for him. He hurried off to Daniel's room to tend to his student.

KK

Daniel woke with a start drenched in a cold sweat. The dream was so real that it took Daniel a few minutes to realize that it was only a dream. The dorm room was still the same so that was enough to convince him that he was still at the tournament and not in Hell. Once he was assured Daniel decided to do damage control. His body was still sore and Mr. Miyagi had taken care of his other wounds. But, the brand was still there. It was dark and angry and sent shivers down Daniel's spine. If it wasn't for that nasty brand Daniel might of forget what situation he was in. As the events of the past two days hit him Daniel buried his head in his hands.

The door opened and Mr. Miyagi let himself in.

"Daniel-san are you alright?" he asked greatly concerned.

Daniel looked up. He realized he must look like an absolute mess. He must of have been pale with his hair matted down with sweat.

"I'm alright," he lied, "Never better."

Mr. Miyagi gave him a scolding look. Daniel sighed. Of course he saw right through him, Mr. Miyagi always did. There was no hiding from him. Daniel sighed again as Miyagi sat down next him and begin to redress his wounds. He gritted his teeth, but didn't mutter a sound this time. It still hurt like the last time, but Daniel was numb.

"I really screwed up this time didn't I?" Daniel asked bitterly.

Mr. Miyagi didn't answer. He just continued his work.

"That's all I am, a big screw-up," he continued brokenly, "I can't do anything right. Every time I try to help someone or do something by myself I ruin it."

Mr. Miyagi had stopped working at this point.

"I'm worthless I'm worthless," Daniel suddenly shouted.

He pounded his hand against the bed side table and broke down crying.

"Mr. Miyagi you might as well go back home, there's no use in trying to fight back," he said through his tears, "I'm a lost cause."

Mr. Miyagi suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Daniel-san if you talk like that then you already lost battle," Mr. Miyagi told him.

"What am I to do?" Daniel asked still crying.

"Do what you always do, try hard and try your best," Mr. Miyagi told him, "But first get some more rest."

"Mr. Miyagi I can't sleep right now," Daniel said drying his eyes, "Not when my life is on the line."

"Daniel-san won't do well unless you get some rest."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Drink tea."

"Is that your remedy for everything?" Daniel asked cracking a small smile.

"Hai," Miyagi said nodding as he handed him a cup.

Daniel took the cup and took a small sip. He let Mr. Miyagi continue to dress his wounds without as much as a word. Daniel tried to keep awake, but as he continue to drink his tea his eyes grew heavier and heavier.

KK

Miyagi did not know this boy. This wasn't the same boy he met a year ago. This wasn't him. The Daniel he knows was confident yet cocky. He never backed down from a fight and always had something to say. He also kept Miyagi on his toes as he tried to keep track on of the boy and keep him out of danger. This Daniel was different. He was broken and quiet. It was like his spirit was crushed. Maybe the damage done was more than Miyagi had thought. It would take a lot of time for him to heal. For the moment all Miyagi could do was help heal his physical wounds and help him try to get some sleep. That was what the tea was for.

"I never should of left," Daniel said tiredly, "Then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Everyone makes mistakes that's what makes them human," Miyagi said wisely.

"Yeah but I make more mistakes than the average human," Daniel added.

"Part of growing up," Miyagi explained.

To his surprise Daniel didn't counter. Miyagi looked up. The boy had fallen asleep. His head rested on his arm ad he was propped up against the headboard. Miyagi quietly moved the boy so his head rested on the pillow. Then he proceeded to adjust the boy so that his body wad positioned more comfortably on the bed. Miyagi finished by tucking him in. After that he quickly put away his supplies and was heading to leave the room. Miyagi snuck one last look at his student. Daniel looked so much younger. The boy looked even smaller as he slept in his battered state. Miyagi hoped that he and Daniel would be able to succeed. They had too. If they didn't then Daniel was going to be lost forever.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll have it up as soon as possible. My schedule is really weird this week. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9, sort of a filler chapter before we get to the exciting stuff. Well at least this chapter has a special guest appearance!**

**Don't own Karate Kid and never will!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 The Tears Crept

The afternoon light streamed in through the crack in the curtains waking Daniel from a sound sleep. It had been a dreamless sleep much to Daniel's relief. There was no fiery inferno that was hell there was just a peaceful sleep. Daniel stretched and to his surprise found that his body wasn't as sore as yesterday. In fact he felt pretty good. Physical wise, not emotionally. Emotional wise Daniel was still fried. He looked down at the clock on his bedside table. It was already past noon! Daniel had slept all day yesterday and half of the day away. He quickly got out of bed and out his room. Time was wasting, he had to find Mr. Miyagi.

Finding Mr. Miyagi turned out to be easier than Daniel had originally thought. Mr. Miyagi was in the campus's grass courtyard along with to Daniel's surprise Heather. Both seem to be in the middle of karate training. Daniel smiled. It greatly pleased him to see Heather continue karate. He walked across the wet grass barefoot, joining them.

"Daniel-san suppose to be in bed," Mr. Miyagi said not even turning around to face him.

"Yeah but Mr. Miyagi I was in bed all day yesterday," Daniel protested.

"Two days rest," Mr. Miyagi told him.

"But-," Daniel started.

Mr. Miyagi tutted him.

"Go to bed," he ordered him calmly, "Or call mother to let her know where you are."

Daniel sighed. There was no use in arguing with Mr. Miyagi. He would win. Daniel looked at Heather. As expected she avoided his gaze. Maybe he could make things right. Daniel opened his to mouth to speak

"Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi urged.

"I'm going I'm going," Daniel said walking back across the grass.

He re-entered the dorm building and headed down to the floor where he found the phone the night he called Mr. Miyagi. He didn't want to go back to bed, he slept all day yesterday. He rather call his mom. Besides he hadn't talk to her in awhile. He quickly dialed the number to his Uncle Louie's.

"_Hello Lucille LaRusso, who's calling please_?" his mother answered.

"Hey ma," Daniel said with a smile.

"_Daniel_!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah it's me," he said.

"_Hi honey what have you been up to_?" she asked happily, "_I haven't heard from you in awhile_."

"Sorry ma," Daniel apologized "I'll try to call you more."

"_So what have you been up to lately_," she asked.

"I'm in another tournament," Daniel started.

The events of the past few days began to rear it's ugly head.

"_Oh really_," she said excited, "_How exciting_!"

Daniel frowned. If only she could know what was really going on here. The tournament was far from exciting. But, maybe it was best she didn't know. She would have a cow when she realized that her little boy had sold his soul to devil. He was damned and that was enough to send any mother into a tailspin.

"Yeah I guess," he muttered.

"_What's the matter honey_?" his mom asked.

"Oh just the guys here are nuts," he said sugar coating it.

"_So were those snake guys_," his mother added

"The Cobra Kai," Daniel corrected, "And I guess so."

"_I'm sure you'll do fine_," she encouraged.

"Thanks ma," he said.

"_Good luck_," she added, "_I got to go, Uncle Louie needs me_."

"Bye ma," Daniel replied, "Say hi to Uncle Louie for me."

"_Will do_," she said rushed, "_Bye honey_."

And with that Lucille LaRusso hung up. Daniel placed the phone on the receiver. That could've been the last time he ever talked to his mom. Daniel wished he could had more time to talk to her. Especially since he might never see her again.

A door down the hall opened out stepped the janitor that helped him find the phone. The man carried a nice electric guitar. He appeared to be struggling.

"Hey need a hand?" Daniel offered walking up to him.

The man looked at him through his glasses.

"Hey I remember you, you're the kid that needed the phone the other night," the man said surprised.

"Yeah that's me," Daniel laughed.

"Glad to see that you got some help," the man chuckled.

"Well I guess you can see why I needed the phone," Daniel said with a smile.

"That I do," said the man, "The name's Willie Brown."

"Daniel LaRusso," he said shaking his hand.

"Oh so you're the crowd favorite that I been hearing about," Willie pointed out.

"I guess that's me," Daniel said embarrassed.

"I guess?" Willie chuckled.

"So do you need a hand?" Daniel asked changing the subject.

"No I think I'm good," Willie said, "I just trying to figure out what to do with my ol' guitar."

"That's a nice guitar," Daniel praised.

"That it is," Willie said with pride, "Too bad I can't play it anymore."

"Bummer," Daniel agreed, "What are you planning to do with it?"

"I don't know," Willie answered.

Daniel suddenly had an idea.

"Would you be willing to sell it?" Daniel asked.

"You play?" Willie asked surprised.

"No, but my girl does," Daniel explained, "You see my girl is ill and it has always been her dream to play in a restaurant."

"Say no more," Willie interrupted him handing him the guitar.

"Really?" Daniel asked excited.

"Yes go give it to your girl," Willie offered, "Free of charge."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked taking the guitar.

"Yes I am, that's very noble cause for my ol' guitar, so go ahead and take it," Willie praised.

"Thanks a lot," Daniel said pleased.

Willie nodded. Daniel flashed him a big smile.

"Thanks again," Daniel repeated.

"Go!" Willie ordered, "Go to your girl!"

Daniel waved good-bye to Willie and hurried up the stairs. He hoped the guitar would definitely patch up his and Heather's relationship. Reaching his floor Daniel disappeared in his room. He quickly scrawled a note that read: _I'm sorry -DL_. Exiting his room Daniel ran to her door and placed the guitar in front of it. He laid the note on the guitar. He hoped this worked. Daniel once again disappeared in his room. Grabbing his new book on Okinawa history Daniel plopped onto his bed. He was excited at the prospect of fixing his relationship with Heather. Daniel flipped through the book. He wasn't tired, so he thought maybe he read for awhile.

xXXx

Miyagi entered the dorm room around dinner time. Daniel was asleep with a book in his lap. Miyagi smiled as he saw the book's title. He gently removed the book from the boy's lap before gently shaking his student awake.

"Daniel-san, " he softly said.

Daniel opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he blearily asked.

"Around dinner-time," Miyagi answered him.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Daniel said sitting up.

"Obviously Daniel-san needed rest," Miyagi told him.

"Yeah I guess your we're right," Daniel agreed.

"Miyagi here to check wounds," he said.

Daniel sighed and rolled over. Miyagi began to redress the wounds. To his satisfaction the wounds were healing well. At this rate they might be gone tomorrow. He continued his work and Daniel hardly even hissed. Miyagi was slightly worried. He wondered if Daniel would relapse into another episode like the night before. Or maybe he was just use to cream. Turns out it was neither.

"You know the girl from this morning?" Daniel asked clearly showing that he had something else on his mind.

"Heather-chan?" Miyagi asked.

He knew what was coming. No wonder Daniel wasn't reacting to the cream, he had the girl on his mind.

"I like her," Daniel admitted, "I like her a lot."

"Why not tell her that this morning?" he asked.

"Because she hates me," Daniel said sadly.

Miyagi remained silent. He thought it would be best if he just let Daniel tell him the story. No use badgering the boy. Besides it look like Daniel was ready to talk on his own.

"I totally blew it with her," Daniel continued, "I totally lost control and said somethings I shouldn't have said and now I've lost her."

Miyagi quietly continued working as he listened.

"But I'm going to make things right," Daniel added with resolve.

"How you planning on doing that?" Miyagi asked.

"I got her this really nice electric guitar," Daniel said happily.

"Take more than nice electric guitar to win back girl," Miyagi pointed out.

"But it's a good first step right?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Miyagi simply shook his head. The boy had a lot to learn. He finished his work and quickly put away his supplies.

"Right?" Daniel asked again.

"Daniel-san get more rest, focus on winning back girl and training tomorrow," Miyagi finally answered him.

Daniel as suspected rolled his eyes, Miyagi smiled. His student was finally returning to him. By tomorrow Miyagi hoped that Daniel would be back to his old self as much as possible.

**A/N: Well there you go! Chapter 10 will be up as soon as it's finish! Thanks for the reviews. It really motivates me to write more. Also a thousand thank yous to VanillaBerry! Your review made my day yesterday! Hope this chapter is to your liking as your idea is sent in motion. **

**R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is chapter 10. Yay double digits chapter and review wise! I'm extremely pleased! Okay so here's the tenth chapter which starts Daniel's training. Cue the traditional Karate Kid training music! This chapter was fun and challenging to write! It was fun to write the training parts, but challenging to write as I gave Daniel a whole new side.**

**So without further ado I present this chapter (I still don't Karate Kid)!**

Chapter 10 In the Eye of the Storm

The cool wet grass and the warm breeze of the next morning was welcoming to Daniel. After spending the last two days cooped up in his room, Daniel was just happy for the freedom of being outside. He felt more in his element being outside and being able to train. Daniel felt like himself for the first time since he had sold his soul.

Mr. Miyagi and him sat under the big tree in the grass courtyard. The cafeteria was crowded so the two decided to eat breakfast outside. And it looks like Daniel and Mr. Miyagi weren't the only ones too. Heather's mother, Robbie, and Mr. Taylor sat on the other side of the courtyard eating their breakfast. Heather sat a few feet away playing the guitar. Daniel smiled, that was a good sign.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi what are we doing today?" he asked his teacher.

"Training of course," Mr. Miyagi answered.

"Well I know that," Daniel said annoyed, "But what are we learning today?"

"Nothing," Mr. Miyagi said eating his breakfast.

"Nothing?" Daniel asked with disbelief, "How do you expect me to win if you don't teach me anything?"

"We go over what you already learned," Mr. Miyagi corrected him, "Tomorrow we learn new moves."

"Oh," Daniel said deflated.

"Let Miyagi finish breakfast go win back girl," he shooed Daniel off.

Daniel watched Heather for a moment. He guessed it was now or never. Without a word to Mr. Miyagi he started crossing the grass. He sat down in front of her. She was busying playing her guitar to notice him. Daniel studied her. Her dark hair was pulled up in a braid and she wore a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. Her eyes were closed as she strummed the guitar. She looked lovely as always and the music she played was just as as lovely. Daniel hoped they were on good terms now. He missed her and it was hard to be a crazy for someone who hated you with a fiery passion. She stopped playing and opened her eyes.

"You're pretty good," he complemented her.

"Thanks," she said looking down.

"So?" Daniel asked feeling awkward.

How was he to apologize? He really screwed up with this girl. How was Daniel going win back a girl he should not have a second chance with?

"So, don't be doing me anymore favors!" she harshly said thrusting the guitar back at him.

Heather then got up, gave him a dirty look before stalking off to join her family. Daniel sat where she left him. Well that didn't work. Daniel cursed under his breath as he got up. He forget that Heather was just as difficult as he was. Mr. Miyagi was right it was going to take more than electric guitar to win back this girl. A whole lot more! Daniel himself stormed off back to Mr. Miyagi.

"How did it go?" he asked as Daniel rejoined him.

"I crashed and burned," Daniel angrily said.

Daniel leaned up against the tree. He crossed his arms and glared at the retreating lithe form of the girl that he couldn't get out of his head and that wouldn't forgive him.

"You were right!" he said bitterly, "It's going take a whole lot more than an electric guitar to win her back."

Mr. Miyagi stood up.

"You'll find way Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi reassured him, "Ready for karate training?"

"Mr. Miyagi I can't concentrate now," Daniel grumbled crossly.

Despite Mr. Miyagi's encouraging words, Daniel was still ticked that his full proof plan crashed and burned. This didn't seem to matter Mr. Miyagi.

"Remember what Miyagi told you about re-gaining focus?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah to breathe," Daniel answered.

"Miyagi suggests Daniel-san get to it."

Daniel gave him a dark look before shutting his eyes. He slowly breathed in and out.

"In, out," Mr. Miyagi instructed.

Daniel followed his instructions. Already he was feeling better. He opened his eyes and looked to his teacher.

"Better?" Mr. Miyagi asked.

"Better," Daniel told him.

"Time to start," Mr. Miyagi ordered.

He bowed and Daniel followed. Mr. Miyagi positioned himself in a defense position. Daniel got ready to strike. It was a good kick which Miyagi easily blocked.

"Again," he ordered.

Daniel prepared and delivered the same kick. It went on like that for awhile. Daniel practiced his kicks, blocks, and punches. Mr. Miyagi seemed to be please with his student's progress.

"Very good Daniel-san," he praised, "Come let's practice Miyagi family kata."

Daniel nodded. He bowed to his teacher and his teacher did as well. Mr. Miyagi stood tall as he started to practice kata. Daniel followed suit.

xXXx

The day continued and so did the tournament. Meanwhile Miyagi and Daniel still practiced. After refreshing his techniques and teaching him kata, Miyagi decided it was maybe in best interest to have Daniel do some practice matches. As more time went by Daniel grew more frustrated.

"This is stupid," he said frustrated, "Mr. Miyagi why can't we learn the new moves?"

"Repetition makes remembrance," Miyagi said wisely.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Maybe he was returning to his older self a little too strong.

"Well I feel like I'm wasting time," he explained moodily.

"Again Daniel-san," Miyagi instructed.

The more Daniel will do it the more he'll remember. It will be the little things that could really help him do well in the final fight. Daniel prepared and just as Miyagi instructed prepared to attack. Once again Daniel attempted to strike Miyagi. Miyagi easily deflected it. Daniel turned away from him. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped.

"Daniel-san, Miyagi know you're frustrated," he told the boy, "But you must concentrate. Concentration is key to helping you with old moves and the new moves."

Miyagi watched as Daniel's shoulders stiffen. His head slowly rose and he turned to face his teacher. There was an unsettling darkness in the boy's eyes. Daniel's glare hardened. Without a warning he attacked. Miyagi barely have enough time to avoid the boy's blow.

"You're always telling me what to do!" Daniel yelled.

Again Miyagi had to block another of the boy's attack. Something was terribly wrong. It was as though Daniel had snapped. He kept on coming after Miyagi trying to strike him down. Luckily for Miyagi he was better at karate.

"I can totally train by myself," Daniel yelled.

Miyagi's next move hit the boy. It didn't even phase him, the boy continue to fight.

"You're holding me back," Daniel loudly accused, "You're cramping my style old man."

Something was indeed wrong with Daniel, Miyagi knew this for sure. The past two days he was quiet and withdrawn, now he was violent and aggressive. The real Daniel started to return, but it was like he got lost along. He continued to fight and Miyagi's blows did nothing to deter him. Quickly thinking Miyagi swept the boy to the floor. Daniel hit the ground hard. Miyagi half expected him to jump up and continue to fight. But, to Miyagi's relief he didn't. The boy stayed down and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Aw man that hurt," Daniel groaned.

"Daniel-san are you alright?" Miyagi asked cautiously, he didn't know which Daniel he was talking to.

Daniel sat up. He put his hands to his head.

"Yeah I'm fine," Daniel said dazed, "That was a pretty hard hit, Mr. Miyagi, was I not paying attention?"

Miyagi froze. That did not sound good.

"What?" Miyagi asked hoping he heard the boy wrong.

"I was asking you if I wasn't paying attention," Daniel said.

Miyagi's hunch, to his dismay, was correct! Daniel did not remember his outburst. He didn't remember a thing. The yelling, the fighting; nothing. That's when Miyagi realized something. Daniel was in serious trouble.

**A/N: Well what do you think of Daniel's dark side? I hope him and Miyagi stayed in character. **

**Well since this is the 10th chapter I predicting we'll probably have about six more chapters to go. This story is a blast to write and I'll be sad to finish. Usually I move on to a different fandom, but I think I want to right another Karate Kid fic. I don't really want to write sequel so that is where you the lovely readers come in. I want ideas for another KK fic! I was kind of thinking of a AU Part 2 fic where Daniel get's hurt along the way and has to face Chozen in the end injured or maybe kind of a Chozen's revenge. What are your ideas? Let me hear your ideas for those two scenarios!**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I couldn't be happier with the response this story is getting! It is truly a pleasure writing it! Also VanillaBerry I love both your ideas. I think I'm going to adopt the AU Karate Kid one with Daniel being badboy. I'm already developing the plot! So thank you!**

**Anyway here's Chapter 11. We have the second training session (Cue the panflute) as well as two pivtol interactions with two members of the Fremont family and Daniel meeting his competion. So without futher ado here's... (also do I really have to tell you I don't own Karate Kid)**

Chapter 11 When My House Spins Around

He was damned. That's all Daniel really knew anymore. Mr. Miyagi had told him what happened yesterday. He had lost control again and he didn't even realize that. He didn't even remember it. There wasn't much Daniel could do. He could win the fight, but even now that seemed impossible to him.

He and Miyagi were suppose to train today, but Daniel was planning on giving up. He would stop the training and pull out from the match. Sure he would lose his soul, but he would lose it regardless if he fought or not. There was no way he'd win against whomever Mr. Legba put him up against.

Daniel quickly finished up his breakfast and threw the trash away. He was going to meet Mr. Miyagi in the gym where the two were suppose to meet Daniel's competitor. He planned on meeting him then telling Mr. Miyagi and Mr. Legba that he surrendered. Heading for the door Daniel left the cafeteria and turned in the direction of the gym.

"Hey Daniel," a soft voice called from behind.

"What?" Daniel snapped as he turned to face whoever was calling him.

Robbie took a step back at the tone of his voice. Daniel's face instantly softened as he saw it was just Heather's kid brother.

"Hey Robbie," he greeted the younger boy, "Sorry I snapped at you."

Robbie instantly perked up.

"That's okay," he said cheerfully.

Daniel smiled before bending down to the boy's level.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm just here to tell you that I can't wait to see you kick butt tomorrow!" Robbie chirped happily.

Daniel smile faded. How could he tell the kid he wasn't fighting tomorrow?

"Actually Robbie I wasn't planning on fighting tomorrow," he sadly admitted.

"But why?" Robbie whined.

"Because I'll be fighting a battle I can't win," Daniel explained.

"But you have to fight, the hero always does," Robbie said.

"I'm not a hero," Daniel admitted, "Not this time."

"But you are," Robbie desperately explained, "You're the hero and the hero always fights, always wins, and always gets the girl."

Daniel knew who the girl was that Robbie was referring to. If only he knew how bad Daniel screwed up with Heather. Then he wouldn't be suggesting to Daniel that he could win her back.

"Robbie the girl doesn't even want to be won back," Daniel said trying to reason with him.

"That's because she doesn't know she wants to be won back yet," Robbie said frustrated, "She hasn't seen you do the ultimate deed yet."

Daniel shook his head. He had enough. He stood up.

"Robbie this is reality," he told him coldly, "This isn't like your stories where the good guys always wins. This is real life!"

"No your wrong!" Robbie retorted, "I know your the hero, even if you don't know it yet. Your going to win, I believe in you!"

With that Robbie was off. Daniel stared at his retreating form. Kids these days, can they be so naive?

Shaking his head Daniel headed back towards the gym.

Mr. Miyagi was waiting for him in the center of the gym.

"Daniel-san there you are," Mr. Miyagi said as Daniel joined him, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Mr. Miyagi, I had a run in with an over imaginative eight year old," Daniel apologized

"You boy's hero?" Mr. Miyagi asked knowingly.

"Yeah but I'm no hero," Daniel scoffed.

"Fight for what's right is what makes a hero," Mr. Miyagi said wisely.

"Yeah but Mr. Miyagi that's what I have to talk to you about," Daniel admitted, "I don't want to do this fight anymore."

"Daniel-san knows the consequences of not fighting," Mr. Miyagi said gravely.

He gave Daniel a disappointed look. Daniel knew he was sort of letting Mr. Miyagi. But fighting that fight would be a nightmare. If Daniel fought he would be just as injured as he was earlier. By not fighting he could surrender unscathed. Despite this logic Mr. Miyagi continued to stare him down.

"Oh come on Mr. Miyagi you and I both know we're kidding ourselves," Daniel snapped, "Like I could actually win against whomever Mr. Legba put me up against."

Mr. Miyagi shook his head. Before he could add his usual words of wisdom he was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Legba and his goons.

"Hello Danny," Mr. Legba mockingly greeted, "Ready to meet our champion?"

Daniel as usual stared Mr. Legba down. Just because he was surrendering his soul to him doesn't necessary mean that Daniel had to fully cooperate with him. Mr. Legba laughed at his defiance.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mr. Legba grinned triumphantly, "Bring him out boys!"

Mike and Snake ran off to follow their boss's order. While they were gone, Mr. Legba kept on grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Prepare to get a lesson in real karate Danny-boy," he intimidated.

Daniel ignored him. At this time Mike and Snake had returned with the champion. Daniel barely got a look at him as a crowd of screaming girls ambushed him. Mr. Legba looked on proudly.

"There he is," Mr. Legba said sounding like a proud father, "My boy my star."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Legba," the champion called coldly over the girls.

The crowd had opened to give both Daniel and Mr. Miyagi a look at the champion. Daniel's mouth dropped. It wasn't his size that startled him. No the guy wasn't that big at all. It was who he was that made Daniel's blood run cold. Daniel was staring at his older self!

The older Daniel was taller and built. He wore a fancy suit had sunglasses on and was also popular with the ladies. The girls continued to fawn over him.

"Ladies please I got business to attend to," he said shooing the girls away.

Mr. Legba smiled proudly as his prodigy walked up to him.

"Daniel my boy how are you?" Mr. Legba asked going to give him a hug.

The older Daniel put his hand up to stop him.

"Watch the suit Legba it's Italian knit," he said coldly.

Daniel watched the scene unfold in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way that young man was him. He stared in disbelief as the older version of himself coldly regarded his sensei. Older Daniel even called Mike and Snake losers to their faces. Surprisingly to Daniel, Mike and Snake didn't try to fight him they instead shrunk back. It was obvious that they're scared of him. Older Daniel was a force not to be a trifled with.

Daniel looked to Mr. Miyagi to see what he made of the situation. Mr. Miyagi stared at the older version of his student and like usual he was hard to read. Daniel wished he could read Mr. Miyagi like he could read him. He predicted that Mr. Miyagi was just as shocked as he was. Daniel also predicted that he was not pleased with what Daniel would become. Daniel didn't like it either.

"Hey Daniel here's your competition," Mr. Legba said as he gestured to the younger Daniel.

Daniel gulped as his older self turned his focus onto him. Despite the sunglasses Daniel could feel his older version's eyes scanning him up and down. Older Daniel chuckled and lowered his sunglasses.

"Damn Legba you weren't kidding when you said I would be fighting my younger self," he laughed.

Daniel looked up at his older self. His eyes were cold and he had an overall haughty air to him. Daniel glared up at him. Older Daniel got a kick out of this.

"I forget how much of a little pistol I use to be," he laughed as he turned away, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"You bet you are!" Mr. Legba laughed crazily at his champion's retreating form.

"Shut up, Legba," Older Daniel called over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Mr. Legba smirked at Daniel and Mr. Miyagi. He had a triumphant gleam in his eyes. He allowed one last snarky look before he turned with Mike and Snake to follow the Older Daniel.

Daniel watched them go. He was still overcome with a sense of dread since he met his competitor. The fact that he would be fighting himself didn't exactly comfort him.

"Daniel-san why not tell them you give in?" Mr. Miyagi asked breaking the silence and Daniel's thoughts.

"Because Mr. Miyagi then I would just be doing what they want me to do," Daniel explained, "Which is to come quietly and you and I know that's not my style."

Mr. Miyagi smiled proudly. Daniel returned it.

"Very good Daniel-san," he said as he and Daniel walked off to train.

xXXx

Mr. Miyagi was grateful for once that his student was so hard-headed. Daniel was so close to just dropping everything and giving up. He was so close to surrendering his soul. Mr. Miyagi was so relieved that by meeting his older self Daniel's old spark had been lit. Now the two were under their tree in the courtyard training.

Mr. Miyagi had been saving this move for awhile. He wanted to make sure that Daniel was ready for this. If performed incorrectly it could cause the person great injury. It takes a person who has been practicing karate for awhile to master the move. Even though Daniel has only been doing karate for a year, Miyagi had full faith in him.

"Careful Daniel-san," he instructed as Daniel practiced.

The boy merely nodded. His brow furrowed as he as he concentrated. Miyagi had to admit his focus was praise worthy. Daniela's new found determination brought along new focus. The boy was back.

Mr. Miyagi stopped him temporarily to demonstrate the move once more. It was a combo of blocks, punches, and a final kick. Combining what he taught Daniel, Mr. Miyagi created the ultimate move. Daniel could handle the blocks and punches, it was the final kick that could leave him injured. Miyagi watched proudly as Daniel carefully practiced the kick.

xXXx

Mr. Miyagi walked into Daniel's dorm. The boy had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped up in a towel as he was starting to prepare for bed. Miyagi tutted him.

"Daniel-san what do you think you're doing?" he asked him.

"Getting ready for bed," Daniel answered with uncertainty, "I have a big fight tomorrow."

"Daniel-san go enjoy one last night of freedom," Miyagi told the boy.

Daniel started to protest, but Miyagi shushed him. This could be his last night of freedom. There was no telling if Daniel would win or not. There was no point in him wasting this night by going to bed early. Besides Miyagi had a plan up his sleeve.

"Go to a restaurant called Charley's and bring guitar," Miyagi instructed.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Don't ask questions, Miyagi promise Daniel-san won't be disappointed," he told the boy.

Daniel snuck one more questioning look at him before taking off. Miyagi had a feeling that Daniel was going to like what he was going find at Charley's.

xXXx

Daniel had no idea why he was there. The restaurant Charley's was fairly busy with live performances as the entertainment. Daniel picked up his fries. He wished he knew why Mr. Miyagi sent him here. Looking around he caught a glimpse of familiar auburn hair. Double-taking he saw Heather sitting with her family and Mr. Taylor. Fittingly dressed in a white dress, Heather was once again a vision. An angel to a damned soul. Daniel rested his chin on his hands. Tonight might be the last night he could gaze upon her. Eventually his eyes begin to wander. His interest was soon caught by a sign by the stage. It read: _talent welcome_. Daniel looked to the guitar next to him then to Heather then to the sign. Daniel suddenly realized why he was here. He motioned to a waiter. The waiter walked over to him.

"May I help you young sir?" he asked.

"See that girl?" Daniel pointed to Heather, "She's really awesome at playing the guitar!"

He handed the waiter the guitar.

"Can you get her on stage?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," the waiter said before taking the guitar away.

Daniel grinned. This was going to be good. Making sure he couldn't be seen from the stage, Daniel sat back comfortably ready to see the show. The last act; a brother musical duo; quickly ended and the waiter who helped Daniel soon appeared on the stage.

"Excuse me young lady will you come up on the stage," he asked Heather.

Daniel watched Heather point to herself which the waiter just simply waved her over in return. She reluctantly got up and onto the stage.

"Is this your guitar?" the man asked.

Heather's mouth dropped. Her eyes begin to search the crowd, but Daniel had hidden himself.

"It is," she finally said shocked.

"A little birdie says you're quite good, how about a show?" the waiter asked.

Heather merely nodded. Daniel noticed an eagerness in her as she took the guitar from the man. Throwing the strap over her shoulder she stood center stage.

"Hi how are all you doing?" she addressed the audience.

A chorus of goods ran through the audience. Heather smiled nervously.

"Okay this song is dedicated to my mom and brother," she said as she started to play.

Daniel's smile grew wider. He had heard her play a small tidbit, but this was completely different. She was better than the morning in the courtyard. Her fingers moved expertly as she strummed the guitar. Her and the audience were getting into the music. Heather had just blown Daniel away. He was glad Mr. Miyagi sent him here. If he hadn't Heather wouldn't have been able to work her magic. The audience loved her just as much as Daniel did. Daniel knew this for certain. He was glad he was able to help give her, her dream.

As she finished with a flourish Daniel applauded loudly before slipping out of the restaurant.

KK

As she finished she looked up just in time to see a familiar thin figure slip out of the restaurant. Heather smiled. It wasn't the cheering audience that made her smile so large, though that was a plus. No, it was the boy that pushed her away that made her smile. Just as he pushed her away he pushed her right back into his arms.

The crowd continue to cheer, begging for more. Heather happy obliged.

"This next song is for a boy who doesn't know how to give up," she announced.

And with that Heather was lost in the music.

**A/N: I hope I have you excited for what comes next! I'll give you a hint it involves two little lovebirds! R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have no idea why this took so long being as short as it is. I can't believe the buzz this story is starting to get! Well here you go Chapter 12 which is all about Daniel and Heather. Do Romeo and Juliet have a chance? Let's find out!**

**I wished own Karate Kid.**

Chapter 12 My Dreams Leave the Ground

A little later Daniel found himself once again preparing for bed. He was beat, but in good spirits. It didn't matter the outcome tomorrow, he settled his problems with Heather. Her looking beautiful on stage in that white dress and playing guitar was forever imprinted in his brain. If she was the last thing he looked at in his freedom that was okay with him.

Behind him there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Daniel said without thinking who it was.

The door opened and closed behind the person entering the dorm. Really Daniel should have thought things through. It could've been his older self, Mike, or Snake coming to pound him or kidnap him. Or it could be Mr. Legba there to claim his soul. Or if he's lucky it could maybe be Mr. Miyagi with some last words of wisdom. Daniel was totally unprepared for who it really was.

"Hey," said a voice that Daniel thought he would never hear again.

Daniel stopped what he was doing and turned around. There was Heather dressed in the same dress leaning against his door.

"Hey yourself," he said unsure.

"You know your unbelievable?" she asked coldly.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Daniel asked defensively.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said clipped.

There was an awkward silence in the air as tension rose between the two. Just two hard-headed teenagers who wouldn't back down.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked harshly, "Are you here to tell how terribly outline I was?"

"No!" she snapped, "I'm here to thank you."

Daniel froze. The anger vanished from her face as she smiled at him. A smile that he hadn't seen in forever.

"You can be the biggest most hard-headed egotistical jerk I ever met," Heather told him.

"Gee thanks," Daniel answered sarcastically.

Heather smiled. She left her spot from the door and walked up to him.

"But your also the most impossibly hard-headed and sweetest guy I ever met," she continued taking his hands.

Daniel smiled. He pulled her in closer.

"So does this me we're good?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in even closer.

"You know if your the last guy I ever meet I think I'll be okay with that," Heather said.

"Are you afraid to die?" Daniel asked her.

"I was when I first found out I was sick," she admitted.

"What about now?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because I had a good run," she explained, "I lived life to the fullest, helped and touched people along the way, got to fall in love, and I can die happy knowing that those experiences made me a better person."

Daniel let that sink it. It was amazing how positive she could be even in the face of something as bleak as death. She accepted her fate bravely. Daniel wished he could have her courage about tomorrow's events.

"You're one of the bravest people I ever met," he told her.

She simply smiled in returned.

"What about you, are scared about tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.

Daniel pulled away from her. A stormy expression crossed his face as reality was once again forced upon him. He couldn't spend the rest of his life holding Heather or training with Mr. Miyagi. The fact that he was damned would always rear it's ugly head. Unless he won the match. Which Daniel knew was near impossible. Heather looked apologetic.

"Let's just say I'm going to need all the luck I can get," he said moodily.

She remained quiet. Her expression mirrored his own. Except she was more upset with that fact that she couldn't do anything to help. She grabbed his shoulders.

"You could win," she told him firmly.

"I will need a miracle for that to happen," he muttered hopelessly looking away from her.

She took his chin in her hand and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I've happen to see my fair share of miracles and takes one to know one that they could happen," she said hopefully.

She gently released him. Offering one more hopeful smile before she turned to go. Daniel caught her hand preventing her from leaving.

"Wait," he nearly begged her to stay.

Heather's eyes shone with unshed tears. Daniel knew she was torn. She wanted to help, Daniel knew that. But there wasn't much she could do. Unless. Daniel grabbed the gi Yukie had made him for the Obon Dance.

"Here," Daniel said handing the gi to her,"I want you to have this."

"Daniel I couldn't possibly-"she started saying as she handed it back to him.

"Please!" Daniel loudly interrupted her.

She stared at him. Shock written her features. Daniel had surprised her. Slowly yet surely Daniel was becoming unreadable. He was regaining control.

"Please," he be repeated, "Be my good luck charm."

He gently slid the gi on her.

"Please," he said again.

Heather smiled.

"Okay, but just this once, I don't like be anyone's token, trophy, or charm," she joked.

Daniel smiled and laughed. He pulled the girl he would cross oceans for into a embrace.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," she responded.

The two reluctantly separated it. Heather smiled.

"Knock them dead," she said.

"I'll try," he grinned.

"I'll be rooting for you," she added.

Daniel laughed. Heather offered one last smile before she left. And once again as the door closed there was a sort of a finality to it.

**A/N: Short and sweet and to the point. I'm sorry if it's not up to par like the other chapters, but, I've been planningthis chapter for awhile. And for those disappointed that they didn't kissed, good things happen to those who wait and their kiss will be very special once it does happen! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another long wait, I'm sorry! This chapter was a struggle to write and I'm not really pleased with how it came out. I hope you like it. Warning a lot of Daniel abuse is in this chapter.**

**I really wish I own Karate Kid!**

Chapter 13 In Search of the Flame Part 1

The next morning Daniel was sitting in the locker room when Miyagi found him. The boy had his back turned to him, but Miyagi already knew what the boy was feeling. Even without seeing his face. Daniel was in a difficult place right now. His whole life was in the balance. Everything he ever knew was on the line. If Daniel won he was free to go. Free to continue live his life as he been living it. If he lost that was a different story. Daniel would be taken away from his mother and Miyagi and under the cruel tutelage of Mr. Legba he would eventually morph into the jerk he was facing today. He being Daniel would try to resist the transformation, but there will be no stopping it. Miyagi hoped for the boy's sake he would win. Letting his presence known to the boy he sat down next to him.

"Mr. Miyagi I don't know if I can do this," Daniel told him.

"Daniel-san what are other choices?" Miyagi asked him.

Daniel buried his face in his hands.

"There is none," he said sadly.

Miyagi rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Miyagi have faith in you Daniel-san," he told the boy, "And so does mother."

Daniel didn't move from his spot. Miyagi cleared his throat. He had one more shot.

"There's a little girl out there rooting for you Daniel-san and Miyagi believe she wants more than anything to see you try and return safely to her," he told him.

Daniel looked up. Miyagi had him.

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Hai," Miyai answered.

Daniel got up and began tying his black belt. A determined look was plastered on his face. Miyagi smiled. Teenage boys in love. They would cross the most impossible places for the ones they say they loved. Even if it was just puppy love. But Miyagi didn't think this was just puppy love. There was something deeper about Daniel and Heather's relationship. When he was with Ali and when the two were fighting they made up pretty quick. Unlike Heather. Daniel had to fight and fight he did to win her back. It gave their relationship a complexity as the two tried to prove their love; making it deeper than puppy love.

"Hey Mr. Miyagi what if I lose control again?" Daniel asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Concentrate," Miyagi said simply.

"Yeah but-" Daniel protested.

"Concentrate on the fight and when you find yourself slipping away focus on loved ones," Miyagi expanded.

"You mean like you, my ma, and Heather?" Daniel asked.

"Hai," Miyagi confirmed.

Daniel turned around and Miyagi helped him tie his headband.

"Do you think I've learned enough?" he asked.

Miyagi looked at the boy. His student. It was hard to believe that only a year ago Miyagi had saved him from a group of bullies. And that same year he saved him from his best friend's revengeful nephew. Now Miyagi couldn't save him. This was Daniel's fight. It was time to let Daniel fight his own battles.

That was the difficult part though, because not only had Miyagi gain a student to watch out for, he gained a friend. But Daniel was more than both a a student and a friend, he was the son he never had. Losing him would be unbearable and Miyagi knew he would never forgive himself if something happen to him.

"How much learned does not matter what matter is what you do with what you learn," Miyagi offered.

Daniel smiled.

"I'll never forget you," he said.

Daniel came up to give Miyagi hug, but he stopped him. Miyagi bowed and the boy followed. The sounds of an excited crowd could suddenly be heard, signaling the inevitable. It was time for Daniel to fight.

"Time to go Daniel-san," Miyagi said gravely.

"Yeah," Daniel answered scared.

The two left the locker room and walked out into the gym. The stands were full of screaming fans prepared to watch the best match of the tournament. Miyagi watched his student. Daniel's eyes were wide as he searched the crowd. Miyagi thought he might run back into the locker room. But he didn't; instead he turn to face Miyagi.

"Mr. Miyagi can you do one more thing for me?"Daniel asked desperately.

"Anything," he told the boy.

"Will you look after Heather during the match?" Daniel pleaded, "Not that she needs it; I'll feel better knowing she's safe."

Miyagi nodded. He will do what his student asked. Daniel bowed to him and Miyagi followed suit. And with that the two parted. Daniel to the center of the gym and Miyagi to Heather.

Heather stood in the stands looking absolutely nervous. Even when she wasn't the one fighting she was scared. Her dark hair was tied back in a braid and Miyagi smiled seeing her wear the gi Yukie made Daniel. Heather spotted him and walked towards him.

"Oh Mr. Miyagi I'm so nervous?" she told him as she stood next to him.

"Daniel-san will do alright," Miyagi told her.

"How do you know for sure?" she asked.

"Because Daniel-san have strong roots like bonsai tree, he'll always do right," Miyagi explained.

Heather nodded. She took his word for it.

"Just like you," Miyagi continued.

"Pardon," she said.

"Not your time to go yet," he told her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"You have strong roots too," Miyagi explained.

Heather smiled.

"Thank you," she said, "For everything."

"You're very welcome Heather-chan," he said.

At this moment of time the announcer had announced that the match had begun. Miyagi watched as Daniel and the older Daniel bow officially signaling the beginning of the match. Both Daniels prepared and very easily Daniel scored the first point. Miyagi smiled as he easily scored a second point. So far so good.

But it didn't last. The older Daniel looked ticked that his younger self had two points before him. Miyagi became worried. And he had a reason to; for the next point that was scored was by older Daniel slamming his foot in Daniel's abdomen. Daniel gasped in pain and fell to his knees. Heather suddenly grabbed Miyagi's hand and squeezed it. Miyagi watched concern as Daniel staggered to his feet. He appeared winded and Miyagi didn't blame him. That kick looked like it hurt. Daniel prepared to strike, but was rewarded with a few more punches. The boy barely managed to block a few, but still took quite a few hits.

Miyagi watched the match. As it continued the more Daniel managed to get a point, the more violent the older Daniel got. The older Daniel fought dirty and knew where to hit. When Daniel scored he was instantly met with a painful kick or punch. The boy was getting beat. Every time the boy tried to block, the older one would sike him out. Then he would just get hurt worse than before. Meanwhile Heather had moved on from Miyagi's hand to clinging onto his shoulder. Daniel's beating was just as hard for her to watch as it was for Miyagi.

Finally after what seemed like forever the referee called a break. Miyagi was relieved. He watched as Daniel limped to the sidelines.

"Come on," Miyagi urged the teenage girl clinging into him.

Miyagi walked down to where Daniel was with Heather still holding onto him. The moment she was by Daniel's side she let go of Miyagi and grabbed Daniel's hand.

"Sorry," Heather said as Daniel hissed.

Daniel gave her a small smile before turning his attention to Miyagi.

"Mr. Miyagi I'm getting crushed," he gasped.

"Where does it hurt?" Miyagi asked him.

"Everywhere," Daniel groaned.

Miyagi examined the boy. From only a short time in the mat Daniel had more bruises than he did the other day. Older Daniel knew where to hit it where it hurts. Miyagi looked up. From across the way he could see Mr. Legba instructing the older Daniel. Mr. Legba wore a devious grin. He enjoyed watching Daniel's pain. The older Daniel however ignored his sensei. He had his own style. Miyagi returned to his attention to his student.

"Mr. Miyagi I don't think I can continue," Daniel sighed.

Heather tighten her grip on him. Miyagi looked at him sternly.

"Daniel-san already in fight might as well finish it," Miyagi said sternly.

Daniel looked down. Heather looked to Miyagi. Her face was etched with worry.

"Come on Daniel," she encouraged.

"What am I to do?" Daniel asked.

"Special technique," Miyagi told him.

At this time it was time for Daniel to return. He groaned. Miyagi helped him up. Daniel gave him a pathetic look before returning to the mat. Miyagi watched as Mike and Snake made faces at Daniel. Surprisingly he made it back without incident.

The referee signaled the beginning of the second half of the match. Daniel prepared to do the special technique, but he didn't have the chance. Older Daniel was quicker and struck him in the face. Daniel staggered but did not fall. He stood up straighter, but took another hit to the face. The older Daniel kept coming striking Daniel in the face backing him up. After a few more hits the referee finally called out the older Daniel. Miyagi watched as Daniel wrapped his arms around his stomach. He appeared to choke a little before he spat out blood that splattered across the floor. Miyagi froze. Not good. Heather let a small gasp. But because he was Daniel he returned to the center.

Miyagi watched nervously as the boy prepared. Once again as before the older version nailed his younger self. Daniel crumpled, he collapsed to his knees. But this time was different. This time the boy stayed down.

**A/N: Sorry if it sucked! Two more chapters to go before the end! R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay we've had builder chapters, filler chapters, now we have a teaser chapter. Here you go, a nice cliffie to get you pumped for the last chapter.**

**Also 30 reviews! I'm so excited! Thank you**

**Still wishing I own Karate Kid!**

Chapter 14 In Search of the Flame Part 2

He had him beat. There was no way to win this. Daniel LaRusso had finally been defeated!

The older Daniel knew also his tricks. He was faster and stronger. He knew all of Daniel's weakness as well. Daniel didn't stand a chance.

He lay injured on the ground. His body bruised and bloodied, his muscles screaming. Meanwhile older Daniel circled around him like a predator might its prey. That is all Daniel was, prey. He had to get up, but he didn't want to. Daniel wanted to stay down. Mr. Legba was grinning triumphantly at the sidelines. He would gain another soul. Next to him, Mike and Snake were yelling taunts and occasionally Mike would make crude gestures in Heather's direction.

All around Daniel the crowd was in a frenzy. There was cheers and boos for the older Daniel. And then for Daniel there were pleas for him to get up.

But, Daniel didn't care about the crowd. There were only two people he cared about. Heather and Mr. Miyagi. Heather, the girl he loved, was crying. His angel looking so sad and scared broke his already heavy heart. He couldn't do anything to calm her fears. He couldn't hold her in his arms again. Daniel hadn't even kissed Heather yet. As she stood in the stands watching his defeat she clung to Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi. If one person had impacted his life the most it was Mr. Miyagi. He not only saved his life countless of times and taught him karate, but he also became a father figure to Daniel. Daniel was lucky to have him. If only Mr. Miyagi could say the same about him. Mr. Miyagi stood in silence. Daniel knew he wanted him to get up. He wanted Daniel to least try. Try to fight for his soul, but Daniel had tried. And he failed. He failed Mr. Miyagi, who had done so much for him. He failed Heather, whom he loved so much. And more importantly he failed himself.

Daniel looked down in defeat.

"Had enough kid?" yelled Mr. Legba.

Daniel's head snapped up. He watched his older self prowling around him waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill. There was hate in his eyes. Daniel shuddered at the coldness and hatred that burned in his older self's eyes. No that won't be him! Daniel wouldn't let that happen!

"Had enough kid?" Mr. Legba taunted again.

"NO!" Daniel screamed as he pushed himself up.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: _Tries to calm down gross sobbing_. Well here it is the final chapter! **

**For the last time I don't own Karate Kid.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 15 Home Again

"NO!" Daniel screamed as he pushed himself up.

Daniel felt like he was about to collapse, but he tried to keep his balance. Surprisingly he managed to stay on his feet and stare down his attackers.

Mr. Legba looked shocked, but he quickly replaced his shock with anger. He thought he had him, but Daniel wasn't going to go down that easy anymore. He was going to fight even if he dies trying. Not too far from Daniel, the older Daniel was a whole different story. Unlike Mr. Legba he wasn't shocked or angry, he was amused. He smirked as he walked up to him. Daniel glared at him.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" older Daniel asked snidely.

"Nope," Daniel answered shortly.

Older Daniel laughed in disbelief.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you," he said harshly.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"We'll see," he retorted.

Older Daniel laughed some more before returning to his spot on the mat. Daniel trying to gather his frayed nerves limped back to his. He could do this. He had to do this!

Older Daniel prepared. He wore a satisfied grin on his face. Daniel knew he was happy that he was going to fight some more. He just like beating the crap out of him. Daniel had the feeling he just like beating the crap out of anybody. That wasn't Daniel. He didn't like beating people up. He wasn't a jerk on purpose. Daniel snuck a glance at Mr. Miyagi and Heather in the stands. That's who he is. He's Mr. Miyagi's student and friend. He used his karate for self-defense, not for violence. He was also Heather's lover. That was who he is, not the jerk that stood in front of him.

Daniel prepared as well. It was judgement day. Time to float or sink. Older Daniel came at him fast, but Daniel was ready. He blocked him and then sent a punch in his older self's direction. Older Daniel took the punch. Angry at this he tried again to hit Daniel, but once again Daniel blocked and hit him. Again his older version tried to hit him, but like the other times Daniel managed to block and score a point.

His confidence began to grow. He could do this! At his growing confidence his older version just grew angrier and angrier. It didn't matter to Daniel for the more angrier his older self got the more determined he became.

This exchange lasted until Daniel caught up point wise. He was tired and his energy was quickly dwindling. His body was protesting against him. But Daniel couldn't stop now. He had gone too far to quit. He was close to maybe winning this. His tired mind and spent body would have to wait.

The arena was now filled with desperation as the match reached its final moments. Older Daniel was desperate to remain on top while Daniel wanted to keep his life.

"Engarde," announced the referee.

Older Daniel charged. Block. Daniel blocked him. Punch. He sent a quick punch into his older self's size. Block. He blocked him again. Punch. Daniel sent another punch. Block. Punch. Block. Punch. Daniel was a flurry of blocks and punches as he utilized Mr. Miyagi's special technique. As Daniel continued to defend himself, his older self got more desperate as he looked in to get a cheap shot. He managed it sending Daniel to back up. Daniel managed to hold his own, but another cheap shot knocked him breathless. He struggled to gain his breath. Another cheap shot made his already battered body sting. One cheap shot after another; older Daniel caught up once again.

Now the arena reeked of desperation as the next point was the final point that would decide the outcome of the match. As well as the fate of a 17 year old boy. Daniel's life depended on this last point. This really was Daniel's moment of truth.

Daniel prepared. He watched as his older self charge towards him. Block. Punch. Daniel quickly balanced on one leg. His older self snorted thinking he was going to use their trademark crane technique. But he was dead wrong. As older Daniel came after him once again, Daniel quickly jumped changing his leg he was balancing on and sending the other as a side-kick into his older self. Bam. His older self took the hit beautifully and tumbled to the floor.

"Winner!" announced the referee pointing to Daniel.

The crowd went wild. There was a roar of applause and people were cheering.

"Yes!" Daniel screamed jumping into the air.

He was free! Mr. Legba angrily ripped up his contract. Daniel smiled. He booked it passed the referee who was suppose to shake his hand in victory and went straight to Mr. Miyagi.

"Mr. Miyagi we did it!" Daniel yelled.

Mr. Miyagi smiled and begin to bow.

"Forget about it!" Daniel shouted embracing him.

Mr. Miyagi laughed before hugging him back. Tears begin to fall from Daniel's eyes. He was so close to being damned. But here he was safe in his teacher's arms. A giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. Daniel was free to continue living his life! His body still ached from the fight, but the ache in his side from the brand finally lifted. Now he truly wasn't damned.

Daniel looked up from hugging Mr. Miyagi. Heather stood in the stands a vision in his red gi. Her hands pressed against her mouth as tears slipped from her eyes. Daniel smiled. Mr. Miyagi let go. Daniel looked at him as Mr. Miyagi merely winked at him. Daniel went up to Heather and two collapsed into each other's arms. Daniel just stood there holding her. His shoulder getting wet from her tears. The two remained like this for awhile when Daniel finally broke them apart. He lead her down the bleachers and to the side if the stands. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I want to take karate now," Heather answered breathlessly.

"Well if you stick around you'll have a good teacher," he told her.

Heather looked up at him. She smiled and wiped away the tears. Daniel smiled too.

"You know I was really scared out there," he admitted.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yeah I was, I was scared of losing you and Mr. Miyagi and letting myself down," he began to ramble.

Heather quickly shut him up by pressing her lips against his in a quick little kiss. Daniel's eyes widened. Heather merely smiled. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Their lips met as Heather wrapped her arms around his neck. The two remained locked in each other's embrace kissing. Meanwhile the crowd was celebrating Daniel's victory, but he wasn't paying attention. Daniel was busy kissing the girl he loved.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue.**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Are you ready Daniel-san?" Mr. Miyagi asked loading up his truck.

"Almost," Daniel said loading up his car, "I can't wait to leave this place behind. If I have to see another tournament anytime it will be too soon."

Mr. Miyagi nodded. Daniel continued to load his car. It had been two days since he won and the majority of those two days he spent resting up from the tournament. Now since the two days of rest and healing his body were over he could return to Reseda with Mr. Miyagi. Daniel was grateful to get home. He couldn't wait to get back to his normal life.

"I think I'm going to enjoy early retirement," Daniel said smirking.

"Miyagi agrees," Mr. Miyagi said getting into his truck.

Daniel smiled. He looked back at the university. He wouldn't miss it. Not this particular one. If he had his choice he would leave this place and never look back. But he had to look back. Daniel wanted to see that familiar shade of dark auburn hair running from the university to him. She was nowhere in sight. Daniel frowned and looked to the ground.

"She'll come," Mr. Miyagi told him reading his mind.

Daniel didn't say anything. He just got in his car.

"Hey," said a voice he hoped he would hear before he left.

"Hey yourself," he greeted her.

Heather folded her arms and rested her chin against his car door. He looked at her. She as always was beautiful. Heather leaned forward and their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, perfect for saying good-bye. As quickly as it started it ended. Daniel pulled away.

"I guess this is it," Heather said sadly.

"I guess so," Daniel agreed bleakly.

"I'll see you around," she told him.

"I'll be waiting," he responded.

Heather got up. She waved a little before walking away from the car.

"Oh I'm so glad we caught you before you left," Heather's mom yelled as she and Robbie ran up to her daughter and Daniel.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Heather asked.

Daniel eyed the suitcase Heather's mom was carrying.

"Well I've just talked to your dad and the renovation isn't done and your grandparents are still on vacation," Heather's mother explained, "So I called your Aunt Callie who lives in Encino and she's letting us stay with her."

Daniela's eyes widened.

"Encino?" he asked shocked.

Mrs. Fremont merely smiled. Heather seemed to come this conclusion too.

"You mean?" she asked excited.

"Yes I do," Mrs. Fremont said smiling, "I've already talked to Mr. Miyagi he said you two could ride out to Reseda together and I'll pick you up after Robbie and I arrive in Encino."

Daniel turned to face his mentor. Mr. Miyagi winked at him and Daniel smiled. Heather screamed as she jumped into Daniel's car. Daniel laughed and pull her in for kiss.

"Yuck," Robbie said.

The two teenagers pulled away and laughed. Mrs. Fremont smiled as she put Heather's suitcase in Daniel's back seat.

"You two be safe now," Mrs. Fremont said waving good-bye as she and Robbie walked away.

"Bye mom, thank you!" Heather shouted after her.

"Thank you ma'am," Daniel added.

He smiled at the girl that sat next to him. She smiled back at him. They kissed again in victory of them still being together.

"Are you two ready?" Mr. Miyagi asked starting up his truck.

They broke apart.

"You bet," Daniel said embarrassed.

Mr. Miyagi smiled before backing up his truck and drove away.

Daniel looked to Heather and blushed. She beamed at him. Daniel smiled before backing up and following his teacher.

"So where to next?" Daniel asked after driving for awhile.

"What? I thought we were going to Reseda?" Heather asked puzzle.

"We were, but I was thinking about going to two places at once," Daniel said nonchalantly.

"Two places at once?" asked Heather her hazel eyes widening.

Daniel smiled at her. Heather squealed.

"To two places at once!" Heather chirped.

She turned on the radio.

_I'll be the man who will fight for your honor _

_I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of_

"I love this song!" Heather said happily.

"Yeah it's a good song," Daniel agreed.

For the millionth time since he won the fight Daniel smiled. He truly was free. He was on his way home with the girl of his dreams next to him in the front seat. His life was back. No not really. Daniel's life was better than before. He smiled once more as he continued driving his girl back home again.

_We'll live forever _

_Knowin' together _

_That we did it all for the glory of love_

FIN

**We'll here we go the grand finale! It has truly been a pleasure writing for you. You Karate Kid fans are awesome. I want to thank all my reviewers especially VanillaBerry you guys made writing this story worth it. I hope you all stick around for my next KK fanfics.**

**That's right I said fanfics. I will be writing two Karate Kid fanfics based on the interesting ideas that VanillaBerry gave me. Which ever one I get the most reviews will get more updates, just to let you know. So stay tuned!**

**Now if you'll excuse me I have two new fanfics to start and The Karate Kid triology to to watch!**

**xx TrulyTruffla xx**


End file.
